


Heterochromia

by PastelDark



Series: Watered Down [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Concussions, Dom/sub Undertones, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, Hurt No Comfort, I'll try to upload a chapter once a week but don't expect a consistent upload schedule, I'm Bad At Story Pacing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Sexual Harassment, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, The Author Regrets Everything, There are two more books after this one, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, Weight Issues, eventual angst, fynn deserves happiness, i make my characters suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelDark/pseuds/PastelDark
Summary: Fynn, a young twenties millennial trying to scrape by on his boring office job and a small apartment has been in and out of relationships for the past few years, but is struggling to find "the one". That is, until he decides to try out online dating and meets a guy who seems almost perfect in his eyes, everything he's looking for in a guy. The two decide to date, and seem to be even more of a perfect fit. But is it too good to be true?





	1. Chapter 1

Fynn lay on the bed in his apartment, all he could afford really. It was hard to make a living as a millennial, but he was getting by on a minimum wage job, fast food, and a fairly cheap house. He felt that he lived a fairly good life. It wasn't the best, but it wasn't bad either. All he really wanted for his life now was a relationship. He loved the idea of being in a soft, cutesy relationship like in books and movies. He dreamed of snuggling up to his lover in the winter with coffee and a movie. He'd been in a few relationships, but he'd found them mostly unsuccessful. He'd found a few good men, but complications always seemed to get in the way. He didn't let that down put him though. He'd been out of his past relationship for around three months now, and was beginning to search out a new partner.

 

He flicked through pictures of men on his Grindr app lazily, swiping left and right. Some men interested him, others, not so much. He didn't end up getting /too/ many matches, mostly because he was being extremely selective with looks and bio, but he didn't mind. Quality over quantity, right? One specific guy had caught his attention though. He looked like the sort of guy he was looking for. His bio said that he was 6'2", and regularly visited the gym, preference in twinks. There were a few other arbitrary bits of information in the bio that he paid less attention to, like the fact that he was a dog person, and favoured autumn over other seasons. He appreciated the extra information added, making it seem more personal.

 

The guy had darker tanned skin, and brown hair. His eye colour was odd for his skin tone, but oddly attractive. They were a cold blue colour, He had a few shirtless pictures, but for those where he did where full outfits, it seemed he wore earthy tones. His names was Micah, and he was 23. Fynn was 20. He eagerly accepted the male as a possible candidate. A match? Yes, that was right. He'd matched with Micah. Other messages filed in from a few other men, but what did he care when their opening line was a cheesy pick up line, followed a few minutes later by asking for nudes. Micah messaged him first.

 

_Hey cutie, couldn't help but swipe on you. You're a pretty thing_

 

Fynn laughed a little, face flushing. This was much better so far.

 

**_Hey, same here. You attracted me. You're the first guy who didn't open with a stupid pickup line_ **

 

_Ahah, yeah, I don't like using pickup lines, they're a little stupid to me. I didn't read too much of your bio. How about you tell me about yourself?_

 

**_Pff, sure. Mm, I'm a Virgo, I live in a small apartment by myself, and I guess I'm just looking for a nice relationship right now. What about you?_ **

 

_You into horoscopes? I'm a Scorpio, I live in a house, haven't payed it off yet but I'll get to that. Surprise, surprise, I'm also on this website looking for a partner_

 

Fynn was liking this guy. Hadn't even asked for nudes yet. He seemed much more interested in his personality. Messages popped up at the top of his screen from men angry that he wasn't responding, but he didn't care. The rest of them seemed shitty anyways. He'd only been attracted to their looks. This guy even had his own house!

 

**_Naaah, I'm not that into horoscopes, but I'm pretty sure Virgo's and Scorpio's have good compatibility? ;)_ **

 

_Yeah lol, I'm pretty sure they do. I meet a lot of shitty and fake people on here, but you seem really interesting. We should get to know each other more._

 

**_I couldn't agree more. We definitely gotta talk more. I'm off work for today, so I'm available all day._ **

 

_Oh yeah? I just got off work so I've got all day too. Excited to get to know you, love_

 

**_Aww you're making me blush <333_ **

 

_Am I?~ Mmm I gotta get you to blush more then, huh?_

 

Fynn dropped his phone and covered his face, smiling like an idiot. He was happy. Maybe he'd found his dream guy. He swooped his phone back up and messaged him again.

 

**_Ahhh, I'm damn glad I swiped right I'm stiiiill blushing!_ **

 

_Send me a picture of your pretty face, I wanna see more than your profile pics <3_

 

Fynn recomposed himself, reaching for the brush on his side table. He gently brushed his fluffy slate blue hair, pressing his cold hands to his cheeks to decrease the blush. He picked his phone back and pulled out his camera. He chose a flattering angle and snapped a few pictures before deciding on the best one to send to Micah.

 

_Ooh, you look even prettier than the pictures on your profile~_

 

**_I want a pic of your face too <33_ **

 

_Yeah? Okay, gimme a sec then baby_

 

A little over a minute later, the picture had been sent. Fynn blushed harder. Even his slight stubble made him that much more attractive.

 

**_Damn! You got looks too_ **

 

_So you live close then? I set my Grindr to match me with people who live fairly close to me_

 

**_Yeah, based on the distance, my house should only be a half hour from yours, maybe we should meet up soon?_ **

 

_Sounds like a sweet idea. I'm available to meet Saturday if you'd like. In the meantime, we can keep chatting. Sound good?_

 

It was Thursday. Saturday was soon.

 

**_Totally! I don't work weekends, so that can be easily arranged_ **

 

_Damn, you're just so fuckin' pretty, I'm excited we're gonna be able to meet~_

 

**_Pfff,  speak for yourself, Mr. Handsome!_ **

 

_Shhhh, you know you're way more attractive, cutie_

 

**_Noooo~_ **

 

_Sorely mistaken baby, you're the cutest guy I've seen on here_

 

**_Quit flattering me!! <3333_ **

 

_I'm just stating facts!_

 

**_Ahh I would love to keep talking but I gtg for a few hrs. Talk to ya soon?_ **

 

_Oh yes, I'll be right here when you get back_

 

Fynn shut off his phone, finally finding the energy to get out of bed. He had a bounce in his step and a certain lightness in his heart as he made himself dinner, microwave eggs and coffee. It was like a breakfast, but he didn't really feel like putting in that much effort. He ate his 'dinner' then decided to take a quick trip to the corner store for some dried seaweed and energy drinks. The warm autumn nights air was a comforting feeling as he happily walked down the sidewalk. The stars seemed so much more beautiful than usual, and he took in the scenery around him. He sort of felt like he was in a dream. This happy feeling was almost surreal.

 

He entered the convenient store, picking out two different flavoured energy drink, and a small pack of dried seaweed. The cashier rang him up, and he paid for it, happily thanking her as she placed his items in a bag, handing it to him. Once he was back at home, he cracked open one of the energy drinks, throwing it back. He tried texting Micah again

 

**_Hey, you still awake?_ **

 

A few minutes later, Fynn assumed that Micah must just be asleep, until he received a notification.

 

_Mmmmm, you woke me up_

 

**_Oh! Sorry! You can go back to sleep if you'd like!_ **

 

_Haha, yeag, i prolly shoukd, i got wrk tmmrw, gooonight, well tlk in the mornibg_

 

He laughed softly at the disorderly typing that certainly indicated Micah was very tired. He decided to not text him again and just let him sleep. He set down his phone and flicked on the small flat screen TV in his room. The dark room he sat in was illuminated by the colourful, yet artificial lights. His window was cracked open slightly, letting in a nice breeze. He smiled softly, continuing to snack and drink. Eventually, he found himself exhausted. He picked up the remote, shut off the TV, set aside his snacks and drinks, then flopped onto his side. All he could think about was Micah and the conversations they'd made. He really was different than a lot of guys he'd met. He seemed genuinely interested in him, a nice guy. His relationship with his last boyfriend, Damien, had been alright in his standards. The guy was pretty attractive and fairly nice, but was extremely focused on their sex life more than their romantic one. That's why it had ended. He felt a warm pit in his stomach thinking about everything.

 

Fynn woke to his alarm, groaning. When had he fallen asleep last night? He couldn't really remember. But either way, he was meant to head into work today. He shot a quick text at Micah.

 

**_Morning! I'm off to work now, but I can text you when I'm home_ **

 

Surprisingly, Micah was awake.

 

_Yeah, me too. Looks like we both gotta work hella early lmao_

 

**_Lol, I didn't expect you to be awake. Glad you are though. So talk to you more after work?_ **

 

_Yup, I got a lil surprise for you when you get back_

 

**_Can't wait! I'll try to hurry home after work then_ **

 

Fynn laughed to himself, putting his phone in his pocket and getting ready for work. He took a quick shower, cleaning his body and hair, got into his clothing. He brushed out his hair and teeth, before heading to his car. He worked an office job, so days were often dull, but it got him the money he needed, so why should he care? As per usual, boring day. The only thing that made the day go by quicker than usual, was the idea of getting home and talking to Micah.

 

He flopped onto his bed, pulling out Grindr again. He wanted to get the guys real phone number soon.

 

**_Back from work now. Day was boring as per usual. Are you back?_ **

 

It took around an hour for a response, but he finally got one.

 

_Sorry, just got back. Sucks your day was boring, but mine was too. Anyways, my surprise.. I mean it's not anything special but I just wanted to tell you for when we first meet up._

 

That spiked a certain level of interest in him. He wanted to find out exactly what it was.

 

**_Aww and you're just gonna keep me waiting? I wanna knooow what you got me!_ **

 

_Not just yet baby, but trust me, you'll love it... If your bio is telling of anything_

 

His bio? He couldn't remember what he put there. He checked. Stuff about animals, horoscopes, favorite eating places, and sexual preferences. Perhaps it had something to do with his sexual preferences? Or a preferred eating place maybe?

 

**_Hm, okay I'll wait but I'm not happy about it_ **

 

_Mm no need to get bratty babe, it'll be better if you wait._

 

**_I know, but I still don't wanna wait_ **

 

_I know sweetie, but just wait, mkay?_

 

Fynn sighed to himself with a contented smile, resting his chin on his hand. Micah was good, he could tell.

 

**_Okay, I'll wait :(_ **

 

_I'm glad. Talk to ya later?_

 

**_For sure, I'll talk to you soon_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Today was Saturday. Fynn excitedly picked out a cute outfit. A nice pale yellow sweater and a pair of his favourite blue jeans. He even wore some cute underwear, you know... Just in case? He'd showered again and brushed his hair more than once. He wanted to be presentable for his date.

 

_**You wanted to meet at the park near my house, right?** _

_Yup, I'm already here. You gonna be long?_

 

_**Nope, only ten minutes. See you soon <3** _

_Okay then baby, see you soon_

Fynn blushed to himself, containing a tiny squeal of excitement. He loved the little terms of endearment that Micah used for him. It was really cute.

 

It only took him a few more minutes to get ready before he started walking. It was still summer now, but almost autumn, leaving a comfortable atmosphere to walk in. He arrived at the park, looking around. After a minute or two of searching, he saw the guy he'd been looking for. He smiled as his heart skipped a beat. Slowly, he strode up to Micah, trying to act confident despite how nervous he was. His cheeks were red, but he did a fair job of acting confident. He excitedly called out to Micah, who looked up slowly, looking around, before letting his eyes rest on Fynn. His demeanor instantly brightened and he got on his feet, moving toward Fynn. He wrapped him in a warm hug before pulling back. "Hey, you look good. Did you dress up all pretty for me?" Fynn smiled wider, if that was even possible, and looked away. "Mayybe..." He replied sheepishly. "But hey, don't be a hypocrite!" He joked. "You dressed up really nice too." Micah shrugged with a smile, brushing his hands down his shirt to smooth it. "I did what I could."

 

He took Fynn's hand and started leading him away from the park. "You walked here right?" Fynn nodded. "Yeah, my house isn't far and the day is nice, so why not?" Micah nodded. "True, true. Anyways, I drove, and I've got a big day planned ahead for us. Do you want to head out now?" Fynn moved closer to Micah's side. "Sure. I'm guessing you must have a lot planned then? Being so eager to start." Micah wrapped his arm around Fynn's waist. "It's our first date, of course I'd plan things." Fynn was sure he was going to like whatever Micah had planned for their first date.

 

The radio hummed softly as they sat in the car together. He was able to mostly ignore the rumble and noise of the cars and people just outside, instead focusing on Micah. He rest his cheek in his palm with a soft smile. Micah glanced over and caught him staring. He chuckled lightly. Fynn widened his eyes in embarrassment and looked away, blushing. "Ah.. Sorry for staring!" He apologized quickly, covering his face with his hands. Micah smiled again. "No, don't be sorry. It's cute." Fynn felt a huge smile curve up his lips.

 

He only managed to let out an embarrassed wheeze until a song he liked came on the radio. He turned it up, then started singing. He wasn't the best singer, but he liked doing it anyways. Micah seemed to be listening intently, while still trying to drive. Eventually, they reached their first destination. An amusement park. Fynn eyed the attractions and rides, a twinge of excitement behind his eyes. "How'd you know I like amusement parks?" He asked with a laugh. Micah shrugged, stepping out of the car. "Lucky guess?" He joked. Fynn nodded, smiling, and stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

 

Micah took Fynn's hand in his own and started leading him toward the entrance. Fynn eagerly followed along, a bounce in his step. They quickly payed for their tickets and ride all day wristbands. Fynn marvelled at the sight of the place. He hadn't been to an amusement park in a long time. It smelled of greasy fast foods, which usually, he didn't like so much. But with this setting, it was a really welcoming smell. The air was warm, but a cool breeze ruffled his hair slightly. The excited screams of patrons riding the rides could be heard too. "So.. What do you want to start off with? Some arcade games, or rides?" Micah asked. Fynn thought over it for a moment. "Hmm.. Let's start off with some calm stuff first. We can play some arcade games." Micah nodded, feeling Fynn pull ahead of him, excitedly pulling him along. Micah let out a short, soft breath through his nose with a smile as he followed him. "Whack a mole?" Fynn suggested, starting toward the vintage machine, where two big soft hammers sat on a square table. The heads of the moles could be seen in the holes that dotted the top.

 

"Sounds good. I think we can get a lot of tickets out of it." Micah agreed. Fynn released Micah's hand and hopped up to the old game. "Okay! I'll put a coin in th-" Micah cut him off. "Don't worry, I can pay for it." He offered, crouching down and pulling out a wallet, in which coins could be heard shuffling around. Micah pulled out a loonie and slid it in before standing back up. Fynn nodded his thanks, then quickly grabbed the hammer. Micah grabbed his own, standing in a ready position. Suddenly, one of the little brown plastic moles popped up, closer to Micah. Micah quickly bapped it on the head, smiling victoriously as it sunk back down. The next mole popped up right in front of Fynn. He whacked it down, hopping gleefully at his victory. The game went on for a little longer, until the gentle beeping of the machine, and the halting of the moles indicated it was over. They'd gotten six tickets out of it by the end.

 

Micah looked toward a bright machine only a few steps away, filled with large stuffed animals. A claw machine. He took Fynn by the hand and started leading him toward it. Fynn did a little skip of joy when he realized where they were headed. Micah slid a coin into the slot, placing his hand on the red handle as the machine started lighting up, playing music that added to the noise of the already loud arcade. "I'm gonna get you one of these, and then we'll get some stuff up at the ticket counter. Okay?" Fynn nodded, standing at Micahs side and watching intently as the claw started moving around the glass box. The claw was now positioned perfectly against a big stuffed bear. Micah slightly shifted it a few times, before pressing his palm to the 'drop' button. The claw softly gripped the bear, starting to lift it. Fynn held his breath. And then, the bear followed along with the claw, barely being held. The machine automatically brought it toward the drop hole. It managed to make it, and dropped down. Fynn crouched and scuttled over to the drop hole, pushing open the flap and pulling out the bear. He hugged it close to his chest with a big smile. "Thanks!" He bubbled, moving the bear to be held in one hand so he could hug Micah. Micah graciously returned the hug.

 

They headed toward the prize stand, and Fynn stepped forward to ask for what him and Micah had discussed. "Hi!" He greeted the man at the stand. The man gave a nod and a smile. "Hello! What can I do for you two?" He asked. Fynn glanced to a box of candy, worth 100 tickets. "We'll take that 100 ticket candy box, please!" He requested. The man nodded, reaching up for the candy box. With a wide smile, he handed the candy box toward Fynn. Micah stepped forward, giving the prize counter clerk a glare before taking the box. The prize man faltered slightly, but regained himself and smiled again. "Have a good day you two."

 

They returned their items to the car, then Micah turned to Fynn. "Were you flirting with that guy?" He asked. He seemed fully serious. Fynn felt his smile fall, looking up at Micah. "Flirting with him? No! Why would I be..." Micah started smiling again, letting out a chuckle, pushing Fynn's shoulder. "I'm joking, don't take it so seriously." Fynn felt like the push was a little harder than it had needed to be, but maybe it was just his imagination. He laughed awkwardly. "Okay.. Uh.. Do you wanna go on some rides now?" He asked. Micah nodded. "Yeah, it's getting dark and the rides are starting to light up. So why not?"

 

The two went on a multitude of rides together, some big and thrilling, others smaller and more relaxing. Despite that though, the sky was completely dark now. Micah and Fynn decided they should leave soon. But of course, not before the iconic ferris wheel with cotton candy. They sat in the cart of the ride together, sitting close. Fynn couldn't help but stare straight into the depths of Micah's eyes, face flushed, lit up by the neon lights of the wheel. The screams of ride patrons faded into white noise, almost calming now. Micah softly outstretched a hand, running it through Fynn's faded, slate blue hair. Fynn smiled, heart rate speeding up.

 

"So, what does this make us now?" Fynn asked softly, leaning into Micah's touch. "I'm not sure. What do you want us to be?" Fynn glanced down for a moment, then back up at Micah. "I think.. I really like you. I want to know you more. I guess.. I guess I want to be your boyfriend?" Micah nodded with a satisfied smile. "I'm glad. I was thinking the same thing." Without another moments hesitation, Fynn lifted himself, feeling Micahs breath on his lips. He moved forward and felt their lips connect. Micah pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing back. Fynn smiled, then pulled back, sitting back forward and resting his head on Micah's shoulder. This. This was bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to get smutty soon ;))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops haha, there's uuh some smut in this chapter (near the end) so if you don't wanna read that, you can skip this chapter I guess

It'd been a few weeks since they'd last hung out, but they still continued to text every single day, over personal phone numbers now. They'd been wanting to get together again ever since they last hung out, but found it hard with both their busy schedules. This time though, Micah had suggested they meet at the park again, and have lunch there together. Cheesy and romantic, just how he liked it. Fynn had been administered to bring the blanket. Micah said he'd bring the food. Fynn arrived there first. The park was nice and empty today, which was good. He patiently waited for Micah, scrolling through his phone. He was texting one of his female friends, a girl named Gale. She was nice.

 

Soon enough, Micah arrived at the park, walking up the sidewalk. Fynn only noticed him when he plopped down beside him, glancing over his shoulder at this phone. "Hmm, who ya texting?" Micah asked, putting his arm around Fynn's shoulder. Fynn looked up at him, tipping his head. "My friend Gale." He put his phone aside, shutting it off. He noticed Micah had brought his share. "Mm, nice. You only like guys, right?" Fynn thought the question was odd, but nodded despite it. "Uh, yeah. She's just my friend, in case you were wondering." Micah nodded with a smile. "Of course. I wasn't suggesting that you were dating her. You're with me after all." Micah gently pressed a kiss to Fynn's neck, then, started taking the lunch pale out of his hand, placing it down and opening it up. "You good with sandwiches?" Fynn smiled. "Yeah, thanks for bringing them."

 

Micah handed one of the sandwiches to Fynn, and Fynn took it gratefully, biting into it. "Mm, this is good!" Fynn sounded satisfied. Micah laughed. "Ahah, thanks. I mean, it's not like it's cooking, but I did what I could. I'm glad you like it." Fynn's phone buzzed again, indicating a text, likely from Gale. He glanced at Micah, then reached for his phone, planning to check it. Micah took the phone quickly, placing it by his own side. "Hey! Give that back! You don't have a right to take that." Micah huffed. "It's our date time. You can check your text after." Fynn furrowed his brows, sighing. "Fine." He replied. Micah had finished his sandwich quicker than Fynn, and patiently waited for him to finish his. Fynn hurried up on his eating, then looked back to Micah. "Come on, give me my phone back. I won't text her, alright?" Micah shrugged, picked it up, and handed it back. "Okay.  You need help packing up the blanket?" Fynn nodded. "Yeah, thanks." Micah took one end of the blanket, and helped Fynn to fold it up into a neat little square.

 

"Should we take this back to your house first? You said it's only a few minutes from here, if I remember correctly." Fynn nodded again. "Sure, so we can just walk there. Uhh.. What do you wanna do after?" Micah shrugged. "You wanna come check out my house? You haven't seen it yet." Fynn started walking, feeling Micah grab his hand, intertwining their fingers. They made their quick stop at Fynn's house, dropping off the blanket, before heading back to the park. Micah's car was parked in the parking lot right next to the park, so they got in together. Micah started up the car, then began towards his house. The drive was really quick, and they only chatted lightly on their way. Finally, they pulled up in front of a decent house in a quiet neighborhood. Despite how pretty it was, there was hardly anyone outside. "Is this one yours?" He asked, opening the door and stepping out of the car. Micah left the car moments after Fynn. "Yup. Do you like it so far?" Fynn glanced over it, then smiled. "It's good. I think it's pretty awesome how you can afford a house." Micah took Fynn's hand again, leading him up to the house. "The inside's better. Come on."

 

Fynn followed him inside, taking in the house. It was pretty simple, but scenic. The walls were mostly gray's and whites, and the floor was hardwood. The interior of this specific room was decorated with a couch, some plants, a large flat screen T.V, and a few pretty photos. There was even a glass section of the ceiling over the kitchen area. The counter tops were made of marble, and the oven was white, and electric. There were also two small succulents on the counter tops. There was only one floor up from this. He supposed it made sense for it not to be a three floor house, seeing as Micah was rather young, and paying for this all by himself. Up the stairs, he saw a hall, with two doors on either side of a wall at the end. He assumed those must be the bedrooms, a main one, and a guest one. "Wow! You have a really nice place! How'd you afford this?" Fynn asked, slowly walking around. Micah looked around, before settling his gaze on Fynn. "Worked my ass of in high school. I had a lot of jobs when I was younger, and was really careful with my spending. I managed to make myself enough money to buy myself a house and car. My car is a used car, but it's in good condition by my standards." Micah explained, idling around the kitchen and main room.

 

Fynn followed him around, continuing to ask questions about the house. "Have you ever lived in a boyfriends house?" Micah finally asked. "Oh, yeah, I have. It's better than my shitty little apartment anyways. I don't mind paying rent with them or anything, so living with boyfriends is always pretty good." Micah registered the information with a nod. "Cool. How many past boyfriends have you had? Like, serious relationships." Fynn tried his best to remember, he settled on, "Hmm.. About four?" Micah nodded again. "Nice, nice. I've had two others. They left me, but eh, gotta deal with it."

 

Fynn shuffled his feet awkwardly. "So.. Whad'ya wanna do?" He asked, glancing around. Micah looked at Fynn. "We could watch T.V?" He suggested. Fynn perked up with a smile. "Sure! I think I'll go home in like.. An hour, but in the meantime, we could watch something on T.V." Micah started for the flat screen, and Fynn followed behind. First, Micah sat on the couch. Fynn stood awkwardly for a couple of moments before Micah pat the spot beside him with a soft smile. "Don't be shy. Come sit down." Fynn sighed, then moved in beside Micah, cuddling up to his side as a show was turned on. Micah placed a hand around his waist, resting one hand on his thigh, moving his thumb in a slight circle. Fynn blushed, but ignored it, watching the movie that Micah had turned on. At some point during the movie, he'd gone on his phone again. Another one of his friends, Jasper, had messaged him this time. He kept the brightness down as to not disturb Micah, and started texting her back. Micah noticed that he was texting and rolled his eyes, taking the phone again. "Why do you keep taking my phone?" Fynn demanded, crossing his arms. Micah looked at him for a moment, but didn't respond, starting to scroll through the messages. "Hey! Don't look through my messages like that!" Micah inhaled heavily, before shutting off the phone. "What? It's not like there's anything important you're texting her." Fynn didn't bother asking for his phone back. Eventually, Fynn had relaxed into Micah, head resting on his shoulder, legs folded up softly beside him. Micah kept his hand in a close position, around his waist. Every once in a while, he would move his hand a little too close to Fynn's inner thigh, right before moving it away. Fynn was getting a little turned on from all the teasing. Micah knew too, and that's why he kept teasing him that way. The movie ended, and Fynn had gotten at least a little visibly turned on from what Micah had kept doing.

 

Once the movie ended, Micah looked over with a slight smirk. "You did great. You have potential, love. But, speaking of that, shouldn't I be getting you home?" Fynn pressed his legs together, then nodded. The praise was really nice to hear, and made his heart rate increase. He was worried he might get even more turned on. "Yeah.. Yes." He responded distractedly. He wished Micah would fuck him, but seeing how today went, he knew it wouldn't be much longer before that time came up.

 

The both of them were back in the car, and Fynn tried to control himself on the way back to his apartment. He kept his hands tense on his thighs, wanting to touch, but knowing he shouldn't. Especially not in front of Micah. After a short car ride that seemed to drag on forever, they pulled up to the complex. Fynn looked to Micah, about to softly thank him, but before he could get any words out, Micah looked to him, placed a hand on his jaw, and started kissing him. Fynn tipped his head so their noses wouldn't bump, forcing back a tiny moan at the rough feeling of their lips pressing together. Micah moved his tongue inside, swirling it around with Fynn's, moving his hands to touch him again. This time he touched directly on him, gently moving his hands. Fynn couldn't hold back and released a little muffled moan, fully turned on now. His face was hot, and so was the rest of his body. Micah pulled back both his hands and mouth with a grin. Fynn was still a little dazed. Everything felt so fuzzy. "See you tomorrow, baby~" Damn. He wished Micah would stop teasing him and just give him what he wanted. Fynn didn't press though, breathing shakily. "A-Ah.. Yeah uh.. See you tomorrow." His voice still sounded kind of dazed as he got on his feet and out the car door.

 

When Micah left, Fynn made a bolt for the apartment complex. He quickly, yet quietly ran up the stairs, finding his way to his room without anyone seeing him. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. Slowly though, he relaxed. Despite the anxiety lowering, the room still felt too warm. His body was so warm. It was very uncomfortable. He cracked open one of his windows, sighing contentedly as the cool air washed over him. He started to palm himself through his jeans, biting his lip at the sensation. "Ahh..." He softly moaned, making for his bed. He lay himself down, taking his hands away from his legs and running his cold hands up his warm chest, pressing his thumbs onto his neck. He placed his hands back on his thighs, tensely rubbing, body hot and mind fuzzy. He grabbed the waistband of his pants and started pulling them down, breathing heavily. "Mm.." He moaned softly, kicking his pants and boxers off his ankles. He rolled around a few times before placing his hand on his dick and slowly stroking. He whimpered quietly, pressing his finger against the tip, moving in a circular motion. "Mm... Micah.." He breathed, closing his eyes. "It's g-good.." He stretched his other hand, arching his back slightly and moved his arm underneath him. Slowly, he pressed a finger inside himself, body involuntarily flinching. He smiled as he thought about Micah. His mind tried to conjure up exactly how he would feel.

 

"Touch.. Ah.." He whispered, pulling out his finger. He turned to his side table and slid open a drawer, drinking in the sight of the silicone that lay in his drawer. With a shaking hand, he reached out for it, smiling and blushing red again as he let his hand travel it, continuing to stroke himself. He slowly eased the object inside himself, whimpering and groaning at the slight twinge of pain he received. "Hngh..!" He made another noise as he pushed it in deeper. It pushed past the painful part, pushing and moving against his prostate. He started moaning, easing it farther inside until there was only enough for him to hold. He felt thick liquid dripping down his legs, warm and sludgy. His dick twitched and dripped, making a mess on his legs and bed. He started softly moving the object back and forth, elbows on the bed, hips up in the air. "G-Goo-od.. Mmm.. Ah!" He shoved it in roughly, imagining Micah's hands roaming his torso and tongue and mouth lapping and biting on his neck, leaving visible hickies on his neck. The fantasy drove him forward as he started moving his trembling hands quickly and roughly against the silicone, sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. He started moaning shamelessly, unconcerned with the fact the other people living in apartments around him might hear. He continued to fuck himself until his entire body convulsed slightly, heat shooting up his spine. Teary eyed, he squeezed his eyes shut, allowing himself to release with a loud moan, calling out Micah's name in a voice that sounded a bit like it had been, or currently was crying. He pulled the silicone out of him, sighing at the empty sensation. He shook once more, pulling his sticky hands off of his body. Micah's image faded from his mind as he got up and started for the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is literally purely smut and after this I'm gonna stop putting warnings for smut because uuh, this books gonna be pretty smutty from this point forward

Fynn and Micah were hanging out and going on dates most days now. Whether they had work or not, they made time for each other. They'd been going steady for two months now, and Fynn couldn't be happier with the current state of their relationship. Fynn stayed close by Micah's side as he held his hand, shivering slightly from the cold. Micah seemed to notice and let go of Fynn for a second, shuffling off his jacket. "Here, you want my jacket?" Fynn studied it for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, thanks." Micah helped Fynn put the jacket on, then went back to holding his cold hand. Fynn seemed silent for a few moments, until he looked up at Micah, drawing in a soft breath. "My friend says she doesn't like you. She doesn't think you should've taken my phone." Micah tensed slightly, tightening his grip on Fynn's hand. "She doesn't know what's good for you. I do. A good friend would trust another friend in their dating choices." Fynn nodded, looking down. "You're right, but there's not much I can do about her saying stuff like that other than reassure her." Micah sighed. "You could always drop her. You know I'm here for you, and if she's gonna keep saying that kind of stuff about our relationship, maybe you shouldn't be friends with her." Fynn frowned, squeezing his phone. "Maybe you're right. I'll talk to her later tonight, okay?" Micah nodded, letting his grip slack. "Good. Text me about what happens, got it?" Fynn smiled. "Yeah, I will." He pressed closer to Micah with a loving smile. "Thanks for being there for me. I don't know how I got so lucky to find you." 

Micah softly took Fynn's face in his hands, bending down slightly to kiss him. Fynn accepted the advancement, kissing back on him softly. There were a lot of people, so Fynn got a little uncomfortable when Micah started kissing him more roughly. He pulled his lips back. "Not here, okay? Maybe later." Fynn started. Micah smiled and stepped back, taking Fynn's hand again. "Okay." Micah shrugged. Fynn gave an embarrassed smile to another couple who had been walking together, the girl returned an equally as awkward smile and continued with her boyfriend, turning to talk to him again. Fynn felt embarrassment burn him, looking down slightly. 

Micah tightened his grip on Fynn's shoulder, causing Fynn to glance up at him. "It's not that big of a deal, calm down." Fynn huffed, looking away. "Whatever." Micah roughly brought him closer to his side, still holding a tight grip on his shoulder. "You don't need to be rude either." Fynn forced himself to look back forward and relax his posture. "Sorry." He apologized, feeling Micah soften his grip. "Good. Wanna go back to my house?" Micah asked, taking Fynn's hand normally again. Fynn nodded slowly. "Sure." He said quietly. They weren't far now, and walked all the way to Micah's house, a twenty minute walk.

 

The moment they arrived home, and the door was shut, Micah pressed Fynn up against the wall, starting to make out with him. Fynn smiled and opened his mouth to accept it, kissing back. Fynn let out tiny whimpers and huffs through his nose, arching his back a little as Micah pressed him farther into the wall. They moved their tongues together, lips pressing back on each other needily. Micah pulled back, allowing them both to breathe. A small string of saliva still connected them as they breathed heavily. Micah shoved his knee between Fynn's legs, moving his mouth to his neck, biting and sucking, causing Fynn to start whimpering a little louder than he had with the kiss. A small moan was forced out of him when Micah roughly pressed his knee against Fynn's crotch. "Mmfm..!" He bit his lip in a weak attempt to keep the noise back, before returning to panting. He rolled his head back and allowed Micah to kiss up on his neck. "You like it, hm?" Micah asked in a low voice, warm breath touching Fynn's neck. Fynn shivered in anticipation, smiling. "You're good at thi-" He was cut off for a moment when Micah pressed his leg against his crotch again. "ii-is..!" He managed to finish, biting his lip. "That's good. I want to hear more of your moans. Don't hold back. Got it baby?" Fynn nodded, smiling. "Okay."

Micah grabbed Fynn by the arm, pulling him along. Fynn stumbled slightly but soon started to follow after Micah, allowing himself to be pulled along. He gasped as Micah spun him around and shoved him onto the large couch. Fynn managed to land safely on the couch though, pushing himself up with his leg. He was obviously straining through his jeans. Micah grinned and moved on top of Fynn, holding him down by the shoulders. "I'm guessing you're not a virgin, right?" Eyes blown wide, pupils dilated, he nodded. "R-Right, I've had uh.. I've had sex before." Micah snaked a hand up Fynn's shirt, touching his chest. Fynn bit his lip slightly, moving his hands up and wrapping them around the back of Micah's neck. After a few more moments, Micah moved back, forcing Fynn's arms off of him. Fynn took the hint quickly and started taking off his shirt. He threw it to the ground and watched as Micah took off his own shirt. Fynn admired Micah's body, blinking slowly. Micah stared at Fynn for a moment, then touched his ribs and stomach. "You're pretty thin. I like it." Fynn relished in the compliment, squeezing his legs together. "Mm, it must hurt having to keep yourself in those jeans. How about we get them off of you?" Fynn didn't respond, and sat up, moving his face toward Micah, connecting their lips. Micah kissed back for a moment, then pushed Fynn's face away, an unamused expression showing on his face. He slowly got up. "Get those pants off, baby." Fynn furrowed his brows, but nodded, letting out a sigh as he removed his jeans, taking down his boxers at the same time. Micah stood, watching Fynn in interest. "Get on your knees in front of me slut." Fynn winced at the use of the word 'slut'. He didn't really like that word being used on him, but didn't say anything. He got on the ground, crouching on his knees. He sat expectantly, panting softly. Micah slowly, teasingly unzipped his fly and undid his button. He pulled his jeans down just past his hard-on, watching Fynn with a smirk.

Fynn awed for a moment, until Micah softly hit the side of his face, snapping him back into reality. "Suck on it, don't just stare at it, seriously." Fynn brought his own hand up to the affliction, then pulled it back down. He moved his face forward and started by sticking out his tongue and playing with the tip. Micah stared down at him, unamused. Fynn moved so he was running his tongue and mouth across the underside. Micah still seemed unamused by the gesture. He grabbed the hair on the back of Fynn's head and pulled him back, glaring at him. "Don't tease. I told you to suck me off, not lick me. Don't waste my time here." Fynn didn't like the things that Micah was doing. He supposed he'd talk to him about it after. "Ok-Okay, sorry." He breathed, feeling Micah's grip slack. Fynn started to take Micah in his mouth, hardly even getting a quarter in before feeling like it was too much. He started moving his tongue around, pulling his head back and moving it forward as much as he could. Micah nodded. "Okay, not too bad, but try and get more in your mouth." Fynn pulled off for a moment, gasping in air. His round eyes turned up to look at Micah. "It's big, I don't know if I can do anymore." Micah groaned. "Fine, looks like I'll have to make you." He grabbed a fistful of Fynn's hair again, forcing him onto his dick. Fynn gagged, pushing back on Micah's thighs, before letting his arms slack at his side. Micah forced almost the entire thing in his mouth. Fynn made choking noises and pulled off with a gasp, looking down and coughing. "Weak bitch. Can't even do that, huh?" Fynn gulped, placing his hands on the ground. "Gghh.. No I c-can't. And could you not d-degrade me, I don't really like that sort of t-thing." Micah raised his eyebrows, tipping his head. "Oh really? Fine. If you can't suck me off properly," He started, grabbing Fynn by the arm and making him stand. "Then follow me up to my bedroom. We can do something else there." Fynn nodded. It might be easier if Micah just fucked him instead. He followed Micah upstairs to one of the main rooms, which he supposed was Micah's. Micah roughly moved him to the bed. 

"Get on your hands and knees." Fynn quickly did as he was told, wiggling his hips in an invitation. Micah grinned and moved up behind Fynn. "You all prepped honey?" Fynn nodded. "Yes mmfm.. Please ah.. Please just put it inside me." Micah gripped Fynn's ass. "That's what I like to hear." Fynn bit his lip when he felt Micah press at his entrance, holding back moans or whimpers. Micah moved inside, pulling a small moan out of Fynn as he arched his back. "A-Ah..!" He made a noise, feeling Micah start to thrust. "S..S'good..." Fynn's words shook as he spoke, legs shaking. Micah grinned, pushing harder, gripping onto Fynn's hips and pulling him onto him. "Mmm! W-Wait, slow do-down..!" Micah started making out with Fynn, successfully shutting him up as he thrusted quicker. Fynn flinched a few times but still moaned past the kisses. Micah started slowing down, thrusts becoming more uncoordinated. "I'm gonna cum inside you baby." Fynn nodded. "Mfm.. I'm about to cum too.." Fynn came first, onto his own stomach, whimpering as he did so, and allowed Micah a few more moments until he released inside him. Fynn let out a moan, face flushing and legs shaking hard. They were both left panting as Micah pulled out.

The two took a shower together, Micah gently cleaning up Fynn and washing himself. Eventually, they both returned to the bed, dirty sheets now removed, and lay down together, falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be less smutty I promise! (Though there is an important reason as to why I'm writing the book this way)

Fynn had finally arrived back home, and was laying on his bed. Everything was quiet except for the electrical whirrs coming from the building and air conditioning. The harsh blue light coming from his phone illuminated his face and stung his eyes. He was texting Gale again.  
  
 ** _I was with Micah again. Really, I know you think he's bad but really, he's not. He loves me._**  
  
 **What did you two do today?**  
  
 ** _Oh.. We um.. We had sex. It was pretty good. He did some things I didn't really like and it was kind of weird but he stopped when I asked._**  
  
 **Did you two talk about anything before doing it?**  
  
 ** _No.._**  
  
 **He should've asked you. You keep saying he's good but I have a bad feeling about him**  
  
 ** _Seriously, leave my relationship alone. You don't know him, okay? Stop trying to tell me how to live my life._**  
  
 **I'm just worried Fynn! I have a right to be**  
  
 ** _Not when you keep telling me to break up with my boyfriend!_**  
  
 **You're being immature. Please see that I'm only trying to help**  
  
 ** _No, you're not helping. If you're going to keep doing this stuff, I don't think we should keep talking_**  
  
 **Did he tell you to say that?**  
  
 ** _No! He didn't! Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you anymore Gale._**  
  
 **Fynn, please, listen to me.**  
  
But Fynn had already shut his phone off. He knew Gale was still texting him due to his phone buzzing, but he didn't check what any of them said. After about two minutes, the texts stopped. Fynn pressed his face into his pillow, shoulders trembling. He felt horrible. He turned himself onto his back, feeling himself start to tear up. He picked his phone back up and opened his contacts to Micah.  
  
 ** _I'm done with Gale. She was still trying to control my relationship, so I told her I didn't want to talk to her anymore._**  
  
It took a minute for Micah to respond, but he eventually did.  
  
 _Oh, really? Good, she was toxic to you, trying to convince you that you were in a bad relationship. She doesn't know anything._  
  
 ** _Yeah. I'm sad I have to stop talking to her though. She was a really good friend of mine, but.. You know_**  
  
 _Of course, I understand it can be hard. I'm always here for you sweetheart, okay? No one loves you more than I do, you know that, right?_  
  
 ** _Thank you, I love you too. I'm happy to have some sort of support here. You're the best._**  
  
Fynn turned off his phone again, brushing his soft, slate blue hair back with his fingers, exhaling heavily. It's fine. You weren't influenced by him to do what you did. It's good that she's out of your life. He told himself, trying to reassure himself. Part of him knew he was lying, but he'd never admit that. He did what he always ended up doing on nights like these. Getting his favourite snacks and watching T.V.  
  
When he got back from the convenience store, Micah texted him.  
  
 _What're you up to now, honey?_  
  
 ** _I'm just at home, energy drinks and T.V._**  
  
 _Energy drinks? You shouldn't have those, they're bad for your body._  
  
 ** _I know, but they make me feel better._**  
  
 _Lucky you don't gain weight drinking all of those then._  
  
 ** _Yeah, I have a good metabolism. I don't gain a lot of weight._**  
  
 _That's good. Hey, you want me to come over?_  
  
 ** _We were just hanging out, I don't know._**  
  
 _Come ooon, I miss you. Let me come over_  
  
 _ **No, seriously, I wanna be alone tonight.**_  
  
 _I'm coming over, see you soon._  
  
Fynn sighed, throwing his phone to the side. Looks like he wasn't getting a night alone afterall. After around fifteen minutes of being alone, there was a knock on his apartment door. He sighed and got up, heading towards the door. He opened it, and, as expected, saw Micah. "Hey." Fynn greeted plainly. "Are you still sad about Gale? Why? She was bad for you. You should be happy that she's gone." Fynn shrugged, moving back and letting Micah in. Micah shuffled off his darker orange sweater and hung it on the coat rack. Fynn sat down on his bed, turning the T.V back on and watching as Micah came to join him. "Don't be so sad, honey. I'm still here for you." Fynn didn't respond. He really wished Micah hadn't come over. "Hey, I know what'll make you feel better." Micah started, gently placing his hand on Fynn's cheek and moving his face so he was looking at him. Fynn looked away, sighing. Micah kissed him softly, trying to improve Fynn's mood. "Forget about her, I'm all you need now. I love you." Fynn nodded, joining his lips with Micah's again. Fynn stumbled and started leading Micah toward his room, opening the door and letting Micah start taking control.   
  
Micah backed Fynn onto the bed, laying him down and grinding his hips onto him. Fynn bit his lip, parting them only when Micah moved his face closer. They started making out, Fynn putting his hands on Micah's back. The two parted from the kiss for a moment and Micah started helping Fynn out of his shirt, then removing his sweater. He smiled softly at Fynn, softly kissing his lips then putting his big sweater on Fynn. Fynn got out from under Micah, then pulled off his bottoms. "Oh damn, you look really cute with nothing but my sweater on, squirming with your embarrassed expressions." Fynn bit his lip again, nodding. "Please ufh.. Fuck me.."  
  
Micah pulled his bottoms down slightly, shaking his head. "Have patience. Suck me off baby." Fynn hesitated, thinking back to last time. "Don't make me go to deep, okay?" He requested. Micah nodded. "Okay." Fynn drew in a breath, getting on his hands and knees and moving his head between Micah's thighs. He took the tip in his mouth, pressing his tongue on the sides. Micah nodded, placing his hands on Fynn's head and tugging his hair gently. Fynn moaned around Micah's dick, relishing in the softer sensations. He managed to push himself further down, talking in half. He bobbed his head, circling his tongue. "Shit, that's good." Micah groaned. Micah softly started to thrust into Fynn's throat, but not enough to make him uncomfortable.   
  
Fynn pulled off, looking up at his boyfriend with round eyes. Micah turned Fynn around so his hips were facing him, and Micah pulled down his pants a little more. The large dark orange sweater hung off Fynn's body loosely, almost falling off. Fynn looked over his shoulder at Micah. Micah placed his fingers at Fynn's mouth. "Can you lube up my fingers?" Fynn nodded, taking the digits in his mouth and lubing them with his saliva. Micah pulled his fingers out, then slowly pressed one inside. It wasn't a stretch at all so he slid in a second one, stretching his fingers apart to make more space. Eventually, he'd added a third, stretching them together until he finally pulled out and took his dick in his hands. Fynn pushed his hips back, burying his flushed face in his arms. "Mm, are you embarrassed. Here, let me see your pretty face." Micah flipped Fynn onto his back. Fynn instantly put his arms over his eyes again. Micah raised his eyebrows, then forced Fynn's arm away, pinning it down. "Don't cover up. And don't you cover your mouth either, I want to hear you." Fynn looked a little nervous, but nodded. "Okay."  
  
Micah spread Fynn's legs, and slowly guided his dick towards Fynn. For a moment, he gently rubbed and pressed it on the outside before actually pushing in. Lucky for Fynn, his insides were slicked up from his fluids so it slid in easily, making it less painful than it would have been. Micah learned from last time to start it off slowly and speed up. He also had a hunch that Fynn had a praise kink. "Such a good boy. You're taking me so well." Fynn got a spark of pleasure from that, body twitching a little and face getting more red. "Does my pretty boy like me praising him? Hmm?" Fynn nodded. "Y-Yes.. Mmfm.. Faster please.." Micah complied, speeding up his thrusts more, causing Fynn to start moaning. Fynn seemed embarrassed, but tilted his head back and moaned out a soft, "Choke me.." Micah grinned. "Good, you're not as vanilla as I thought. You got a little something to ya." Micah placed his hand on Fynn's neck, not applying any pressure quite yet. Fynn moaned more with the thrusts, feeling a rush of pleasure every time Micah applied a little pressure to the sides of his neck, cutting off the breath.  
  
Fynn gasped when pressure was released, moaning again. "Aahh.. M-Micah I'm close.." Micah nodded. "Me too.." Micah used one hand to stroke Fynn, quickly driving him closer to orgasm. Fynn twitched and breathed shakily, moans escaping his throat. "Oh.. I-I'm.." Fynn moaned as he came, back arching. Micah came seconds after, the substance making a mess on Fynn's thighs. They both panted as Micah pulled out. Fynn reached out his arms, obviously wanting some more affection from Micah now. Micah gave him a strange look, starting to put his clothes on, taking his sweater off Fynn. "Did you like it this time baby?" Fynn nodded. "Yes.. I really liked it." Micah smiled. "Good. Well, I'd better get home, I've got work in the morning." Fynn frowned. "Ah.. Right. Um.. Enjoy your night then." Micah shrugged. "You too. Clean yourself up for me, alright?" Fynn yawned, nodding gently. "Thanks for coming over. I love you." Micah was already starting out as he called back, "Love you too."  
  
Then, he was gone. Fynn felt a little empty and sad now that Micah was gone. He wished he'd stayed for a little bit of snuggling after, but.. He was busy so it was fine. He ended up taking a shower and emptying himself out, then dressing and going back to bed. He curled up on himself underneath the blankets. He felt cold and lonely, but managed to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was going to be special. Of course, Fynn didn't know that yet, but Micah did. As for most nights, Micah invited Fynn over to his house. It was around dinner time, so Fynn had offered to make food for Micah. Micah had accepted the offer, and stayed watching T.V while Fynn cooked. Micah didn't have a lot of food to work with, but in the end, Fynn had come up with a vegetable stew, with vegetable stock as the base. Cooking, he would say, was one of his strong suits, one which he highly enjoyed. He had just taken it off the heat when he noticed Micah behind him, examining the food. "It smells really good. You must have a lot of practice in that, huh?" Fynn nodded, smiling proudly. "Yes! I'm sure you'll like this. You didn't really have much food I could work with, but I think I did well." Micah nodded, turning off the element, and then running a hand gently on Fynn's inner thigh. Fynn blinked, looking down. "Hey, not right now. Let's just eat." Fynn received a small squeeze on his thigh in return before the hand was finally pulled back, Micah letting out a small dissatisfied sound. Fynn turned around so he could gently kiss Micah, smiling at him. "I promise, we'll do it later." Micah nodded, stepping back and stretching leisurely. He stood there quietly and watched as Fynn served up the soup into two bowls. Fynn liked the feel of the smooth, rounded ceramic on his fingertips, easy to grip, but also not too rough on the hands. He found two spoons, putting them in each bowl, then handing one of the soup bowls to Micah. Micah took it gratefully, dipping his head in thanks. Fynn grabbed his own bowl, then followed after Micah, who had started toward the couch.

 

Micah hadn't even started eating yet when he turned to Fynn, looking him up and down. "I know that we really haven't been dating that long, only a few months, and this might be a sudden question, but I was wondering if you might want to move in me with me for a while." He paused for a moment. "It's a bit tiring having to go back and forth between our houses, and we'll get even more time together if you do choose to stay." Fynn, as expected, was a little taken back by the question. Guys usually didn't ask so early on. "Oh.." He thought it over for a few seconds, eyes fixed on his feet. "I think I could. I should deal with the legalities of my own apartment first, but that shouldn't take too long. I'm assuming that I'll be paying bills with you, right?" Micah shrugged. "I suppose you could. I don't exactly need help paying, but if you'd like to." Fynn smiled again, nodding toward Micah's soup. "I'll think about it. You should get to eating." Micah picked up the soup bowl, gently grabbing the silver spoon and taking a small sip of the vegetable soup. His eyes widened in a sort of appreciative way as he nodded, swallowing the soup. "You definitely are really good at that. Where'd you learn so well?" Fynn blushed a little, cheeks warm. "I've always been doing it, ever since I was young. My sister taught me well." Fynn's sister was a few years older than him. They didn't talk much anymore, but he still considered her a sort of role model. She had her life highly under control. A good boyfriend, a house, even a baby. "Oh, it's always good to have supportive family growing up. Mine was fairly unfavourable." Micah didn't elaborate much more, continuing to eat the soup while a show played on the T.V. Fynn didn't press it either, watching the show along with Micah, staying close to him.

 

A few more days, after Fynn had dealt with everything required for his house, and thought over what he would do, he'd chosen to move in with Micah. It made things more convenient, and he thought it was much better than his rundown little apartment.

 

He'd packed up anything he'd considered essential, clothing, a pillow, hygiene supplies. He'd made sure to get rid of any of the food in his apartment too. And then, he'd brought everything to Micah's house. He drove his car there. Lucky for him, Micah had been considerate and parked his car inside the garage so he could park in the driveway.

 

He texted Micah to let him know he had arrived, then headed up to the door with all of his things. It took a few trips, but he eventually got all of things. The house had a sort of.. New air to it now that he was finally moving in, instead of just visiting. It felt warm, and inviting. This was his place now. A place he shared with the best boyfriend in the world.

 

Again, in celebration, Micah wanted to take him out somewhere. Fynn had easily complied. He loved going on dates. This time, to a nearby café.

 

Fynn stepped up the counter with Micah, clung close to his boyfriends side. Micah allowed Fynn to order first. "Oh! Um, I'd like a small caramel mocha please!" He ordered quickly, face flushing up in embarrassment. Micah gave Fynn a soft, reassuring smile, then ordered his own. A simple medium coffee with some cream and sugar. Once they'd sat, Micah tipped his head back with a sigh. "I'll be right back, gotta use the washroom." Micah informed. Fynn nodded in response. "Okay! I'll be waiting here." He smiled. Only a few moments after Micah had left, a male approached him, coming to sit beside him on one of the chairs. "Hey, I just saw you sitting alone and thought I'd try and talk to you." Fynn tipped his head. The guy had been here for a while, he thought. So hadn't he seen Micah? Fynn's face burned up in embarrassment. "Oh, um, hello then." He replied kindly, scratching the back of his neck. "I uh, I might have to leave soon so.." The man grabbed a napkin and a pen from his pocket, starting to write something. Fynn didn't know Micah was watching. Even so, he shyly pushed away the napkin with a shake of his head. "Ah, no, sorry, I can't take your number, I have a boyfriend." The other male instantly had his cheerful smile fall. "Oh.. Right uh.. Sorry. I'll leave you alone." Fynn had ended up apologizing multiple times as the guy left the coffee shop.

 

That's when Micah returned to him, sitting next to him with a... Sort of angry look on his face? "Micah? What's wrong?" Fynn asked. In a second, he felt Micah grab his wrist with a strong hand. Fynn couldn't help but flinch at the constriction. "Hey, Micah, seriously, what happened?" Micah shot a glare at Fynn, a look that spit venom. A look that said 'how dare you not know?' "I saw you talking to that guy. Why'd you talk to him so long, huh? You should've told him to go away when he first came over." Fynn blinked, brows furrowing. "I-I'm.. I just thought he was trying to be nice and make conversation. I didn't flirt back or take his numbe-" He was cut off with a tiny whimper as the grip on his wrist tightened. He shut his mouth, looking down. "Sorry, I won't do it again." There was a glimmer of something, victory perhaps, that showed in Micah's eyes for a split second before fading off. Fynn attempted to pick up normal conversation with Micah again as they drank their coffee's together. Eventually, the conversation did go back to normal, like none of that had ever happened. Despite Fynn outwardly showing his happiness to be spending time with Micah, his mind was fighting with itself over the occurrence right after he'd talked to that man. It didn't sit right with him, but he never brought it up. No reason to.

 

After all that, they'd returned back home. As expected, nothing more was said about the café. Neither of them wanted to make it awkward. Fynn was partially glad that Micah didn't want to talk about it. No, instead, Micah had chosen to get himself drunk. Fynn hadn't taken notice, since he was upstairs trying to sleep. He heard Micah coming up the stairs, footsteps heavy and uneven. That's when he started assuming that Micah was drunk. He had been downstairs for a good hour, and then came upstairs sounding like that. Fynn didn't know that Micah liked to get drunk. That was something new. He got up when he heard Micah stop, arms dragging quietly against the wall. He saw Micah, halfway up the stairs, eyes glassy, expression confused and angry. Fynn spoke up so Micah might take notice of him. "Hey, Micah.. Uh, do you need help up the stairs?" Micah snapped up his gaze, eyes narrowing. He looked angry. "Fuck. You're awake?" Fynn tilted his head. "Yes?" He responded, confused as to why Micah appeared angry. "Ughh... And yeah, no. Fuck off, I can make it up the stairs myself." Fynn looked down, a twinge of sadness twisting his stomach. He waited for Micah, standing in the doorway of the bedroom. When Micah had made it up the stairs, before Fynn had a chance to move out of the doorway, Micah shoved him, causing him to stumble and bump into one of the other walls. He tensed, watching Micah stumble into the room, not even sparing him a glance. After a moment, Fynn followed Micah into the room, finding him laying down, but not asleep. "Do you want anything before you go to sleep?" Fynn asked softly, looking into Micah's heavy lidded blue eyes. Micah groaned, rolling onto his back. "Just shut the fuck up, god." Fynn felt bad. He didn't mean to keep upsetting Micah. Perhaps he was simply the irritable type when he was drunk. That was another thing he might have to learn to work with. "Okay.. I'm sorry." He slipped into bed beside Micah, curling up. He heard Micah fall asleep first, snoring softly. Fynn was able to lull himself into an uneasy sleep, obviously tired. As he drifted off, he relished in the comfort of the bed, and the warmth of the sleeping body next to him. He was glad he'd made the decision to come and live her with Micah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micah's an asshole, that's just how it be


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: Implied Self Harm/Non Graphic Self Harm**

A few months had passed by since Fynn moved in. Micah's real personality had started to shine through, but Fynn dismissed it all at every turn. He knew Micah wasn't perfect. He hadn't expected him to be. Most nights, he made to make dinner by himself, and often, clean a lot of the house up without help either. He didn't really like it, but didn't have the guts to talk to Micah about it. He was sure Micah was trying hard, but everyone has their issues.

 

Today, they'd been hanging out at home the majority of the day, which made for a lot of sexual tension, which eventually led to sex itself.

 

Micah was already softly thrusting into Fynn when Gale called. Fynn and Gale were still on bad terms, but Gale didn't want to give up on him. The phone buzzed against the desk. Fynn looked over at the call, then sighed and lay his head back down, allowing his body to keep being fucked into. "Ooh, look who's calling." Micah grinned, taking the phone in his hand. "It'd be rude not to answer, right?" Fynn twitched with a moan, then looked back at Micah. "H-Hey, Mmfm.. D-Don't answer the phone, I don't.. I don't want to talk to her- Ah! E-Especially not like this.." Micah said nothing, picking up the phone. He put it on speaker and placed it next to Fynn.

 

"Oh thank god, I was scared you wouldn't answer. Uh.. It's been a while. How are you?" Fynn bit his lip as to not make any noise, then responded finally. "H-Hi Gale.. Why uh.. Why'd you call..?" Gale paused. "Well.. You ended our talking so abruptly and I kind of want an explanation." Fynn let out a strained back moan, arms and legs trembling. "L-Listen.. Mmfm.. I have my reasons o.... okay? I just.. ufh.. I just can't be friends with you.." Gale sighed. "That's really not fair. I deserve an- Fynn, are you okay? Your voice is shaking a lot." Fynn clenched his teeth, feeling Micah start to thrust harder. "Oh.. I'm.. I'm fine." He breathed, eyes glazed over. "L-Listen, I've gotta go." There was a short pause before Gale responded. "Okay. Take care of yourself." Fynn nodded. "I'll try. Goodbye." Seconds later, the phone was hung up.

 

Micah chuckled. "Hmm, did you get off to me fucking you while you were on the phone, slut?" Fynn tensed. "Ah..! I.. I told you not to c-call me that." Micah shrugged. "Whatever." Fynn was close now. Micah sped up his pace, breathing heavily. Fynn started moaning more, louder and more needy. At the same time though, he was crying. He felt gross for doing that. That was his ex best friend and he'd done that while on the phone with her. It wasn't fair. He'd told Micah not to. Micah saw him crying but didn't stop, or say anything. He just kept on going. Fynn came, trying to catch some in his hands to not get the bed too messy. "A-Ah! Micah!" He moaned as he did so. Micah took a few more seconds but finished quickly with a low groan. Fynn flopped down as Micah pulled out, curling up and starting to cry even more. "Why.. Why did you do that?" He asked. Micah gently brushed his hand on Fynn's thighs and ass cheek, shrugging. "I thought it'd be fun." Fynn furrowed his brows. "I didn't like it.. And why do you keep calling me a slut when I ask you to stop..?"

 

Micah rolled his eyes. "Listen, you'll like it if we keep doing it." Fynn closed his eyes, not responding. "Hey, don't ignore me." Fynn still said nothing. Micah sighed, then grabbed Fynn by the wrist, staring at him, waiting for a response. Fynn looked at Micah, teary eyes dull. Micah grimaced slightly, then let Fynn go. "I didn't hear you. You were being too quiet. Maybe things like that wouldn't have happened if you'd been louder." He didn't have to apologize, not if it wasn't his fault. It was Fynn's fault. He should've spoken up. "I-I was trying to be loud..." Fynn responded softly. Micah gave him a cold look, picking him up gently and taking him towards the bathroom. Gently, Fynn pushed back on Micah's chest, turning his body away. "I want to be alone right now." Fynn stated plainly. Micah gave him a look, but put him down. "Fine." Micah responded simply, before heading back downstairs. Fynn felt terrible. Panic and disgust pooled in his stomach like a sickness, heaving at his throat.

 

He had ended up doing something he considered regretful. He really hadn't done it since he was a teenager, and even then, he hardly did it. His upper leg stung, while crimson dripped down. He didn't want to think about it much. Since it hadn't taken long, he decided to take his shower right after. He took a long time in there, thoroughly trying to clean himself, both inside and out. The water stung when it seeped into his injury. At least the action had calmed him down, so he no longer felt like throwing up. He scrubbed soap into his skin to the point of irritation. It wasn't terrible, but his skin was red in some places and hurt to the touch now. He dried himself off, slipped his clothing back on, then left the bathroom.

 

The house was quiet. He didn't like it. He decided to head up to the kitchen, where he quickly spotted Micah, standing right next to the top. Fynn stepped back, not having expected Micah to be so close. Micah chuckled slightly, moving toward Fynn. "Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked, watching as Fynn relaxed. A distrustful look still stayed on the smaller male's face though. "No uh.. Just startled me." Fynn answered quickly. Micah nodded slowly. "I've thought about it, and I want to apologize for what I did earlier. I should've asked you first." Micah moved in to hug Fynn, wrapping him up in his arms. Fynn didn't care for physical attention right now, so pushed Micah back, looking away. He yelped when he felt Micah grab the fabric of his shirts shoulders, slamming him against the cabinet. Fynn instantly turned his gaze up to Micah, eyes wide and fearful, lips slightly parted, and trembling. Micah had a scary look on his face, expression dark, broad build towering over Fynn in a terrifying way. "You wanna fucking do that again, huh?" Fynn shrunk back, fear fluttering in his chest. "W-What..?" His voice trembled as he stared up, on the verge of tears. He didn't know how else to respond. What other way was there? He didn't understand why Micah had suddenly lashed out. "I was trying to fucking apologize, and you _push me away_?" Fynn started shaking, tears gathering in his eyes. "I j-just needed a little bit of t-time... I didn't.. I didn't want a hug b-but-" He couldn't get out his sentence properly, getting cut off when Micah grabbed his chin. "So what, you don't forgive me then?" Fynn was terrified to say he didn't forgive Micah, despite him not actually forgiving him. So he opened up his mouth and forced out a lie. "I-I forgive you.. I do, I just.." He broke off, choosing to not say anything else. He looked down when Micah let go off his chin. Fynn's legs felt wobbly, like they wouldn't support him. So when Micah finally let go of him completely, he fell onto the ground, landing with a thud. "I'm sorry..." Fynn muttered, barely audible. Micah dismissed Fynn, walking off. "Make dinner. I'm hungry."

 

Fynn sat on the ground for a solid minute before getting up and making dinner again. Yet another night where he was made to do that task. He ended up making grilled cheese with garlic and swiss cheese. It really didn't take long, luckily, but the entire time, the thought of covering his body in all those little red marks, or being left alone for hours and crying filled up his mind again. He tried his best to ignore those disturbing thoughts, reminding himself of all the good things Micah did for him. It was important to remember those things, and ignore anything bad that happened. It wasn't worth thinking and stressing about after all. He set out the grilled cheese sandwiches on the table, then took his seat. "Uh.. Dinner's ready." He called quietly, looking at Micah, who sat on the couch now. Micah didn't say anything, simply fixing Fynn with a glare as he walked past. Fynn tensed up a little again, hugging his arms to his chest. After a second, he looked back up and started to eat his grilled cheese. That was, until Micah spoke to him again. "Do you have your phone on you?" Oh, right. Micah had a tendency to take his phone from him if he was angry at him. Fynn didn't want to argue, so he took his phone out and handed it to Micah. His boyfriend took it with a gracious smile. "Thank you, baby. I love you, remember that." Fynn nodded. "I love you too." He responded, voice a little flatter than usual. They went back to laying in silence. The night continued on being silent, awkward, and just... Upsetting. Micah had followed Fynn upstairs to sleep, kissing him on the forehead gently and uttering soft apologies, while still gently blaming him, though it was in such a subtle way, Fynn didn't really take notice. Sleep came graciously and easily to Fynn. He was thankful for the state of unconsciousness that washed over him, hopefully allowing him time to think, reflect, and feel better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Explicit Self-Harm, Dubious Consent/Sexual Humiliation, and Physical Abuse

Micah had friends? He hadn't known that. Not until Micah had invited them over all of a sudden. Fynn didn't like them. They were really similar to Micah but different. They didn't love him. The two friends were also strong-built. The one wore a leather jacket with a white shirt. He had the lightest skin of the three. He also wore dark blue jeans. His hair was dark brown. Listening on the conversations, this was Cole. There was another darker skinned male who wore blue shorts and a gray hoodie. This was Justin. Scary, scary.

Micah was acting as per usual towards him though. "Hey, we're hungry. Make food." Fynn dipped his head with a smile. "Of course. Anything in particular?" He asked. He heard Justin and Cole laugh slightly. It made him uncomfortable. "Nah, Kraft Dinner if you wanna make it easy." Fynn nodded. "Okay, I'll get to it." Had to act good around Micah's friends. Micah might get angry if he didn't. He froze up slightly when he heard Cole loudly exclaim, laughing out, "Fuck, you got your own little housewife? He knows how to listen, huh?" Justin joined in on the laughter. "Yeah, did you see his fuckin facial expression? You trained him good Micah." Micah hardly responded, but Fynn saw him smirk out of the corner of his eye. He lowered his head while continuing with making his food. It wasn't difficult. That was, until, a strange pair of arms wrapped around his middle. He tensed up, looking over his shoulder to see Justin. Fynn instantly tried to pull away but was kept in place. "I-I'm trying to make food... Please, I..." He trailed off, eyes widening when Justin tried grinding into him from behind. Fynn dropped the spoon he was holding, shooting a terrified gaze toward Micah. Micah raised his eyebrows at Fynn, then with a sigh, waved his hand. "Justin, get off him." Justin let go, chuckling. "He's got such a small body, almost like a girl." Micah shrugged, then looked to Fynn, mouthing a small 'sorry'. Fynn nodded at the apology, shaking off his disgust and going back to making his food.

He finally finished, hands still shaking. He didn't want to go back near Justin. But he had to. He carried over the first two bowls, feeling Justin's gaze absolutely burn into him. He retrieved the third, placing it down for Micah. Micah scooted over slightly, patting the spot beside him, at the end of the couch so he wouldn't be next to the other two. Fynn hesitated, but trotted over, moving beside Micah easily. Micah slung one arm over his shoulders, then picked up his food in the other. Fynn would just eat later. He tried his best to ignore the... Glances that he kept receiving from Justin and Cole. They made him wildly uncomfortable. When Micah had finished his food and set down his bowl, he suddenly felt Micah moving him onto his lap. Fynn shifted. He didn't want to be here. He could feel Micah's slight hard-on rubbing against his leg. Micah moved to whisper in his ear, so only he could hear. "How would you feel if I touched you and felt you up in front of my friends?" Fynn tensed, eyes augmenting as he looked back to Micah.

Micah gave him a smirk, then shoved his hands up his shirt, peaking his nipples gently. Fynn felt gross. No, he didn't like this. He knew that both Justin and Cole had their eyes on him, especially from the chuckles they all shared. Even Micah gave the two proud little glances. Fynn forced himself to lean back into Micah, flinching again as a hand was shoved down his jeans, starting to grope at him. Fynn couldn't do this. He shoved away from Micah, not bothering to look back until he'd made it a little farther away. "Ugh, what, show's over?" He heard Cole utter. "Not as obedient as we thought then. But don't worry, you're getting there." Micah sighed, looking down at his hands before placing them at his side.

Fynn made his way to a side room. He didn't want to be near them anymore. They were bad. Why had Micah done that? To impress his friends? His arms itched. He didn't like what he was feeling. He went scouting around again. What had he used last time? When he'd finally found it, he heard Micah exchanging greetings with his friends, before having them leave. Fynn ended up hiding behind the bed, digging into his skin. The soft flesh parted way for scarlet beneath. The soft shape was wide and scored deeper than he might've liked. Red pooled up and spilled over. He didn't know Micah was looking for him, ears ringing loudly. He'd brought a black towel with him, so promptly pressed it down, continuing the routine until it had mostly stopped. He didn't hear the door opening even, with his mind laser-focused on the pretty red rivulets that flowed down his arm like veins spilling out of his body. It was too late for him to take notice.

He looked up. Micah was there. He saw. He saw...

Micah paused, staring, his face twisted into some sort of disgust. "Fynn, the fuck is that?" He sounded disgusted too, more than worried, which fit his expression. "I-" He was cut off by Micah. "When did you start doing that?" His legs were covered by this point. "A-A week ago..." He answered, looking away. He felt ashamed. Micah wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Well, you better not do that anymore while I'm with you. Got it?" Fynn paused. "I mean erm... I'll try not to but I can't-" He was cut off again as Micah grabbed his arm, roughly pressing his thumb to the fresh wound, which promptly started to bleed again. Fynn flinched heavily, a cry escaping his lips. He tried to pull away, which only resulted in the fingers gripping his arm to dig in deeper, including the one placed over his wound, pulling him closer. Fynn let out another sharp cry of pain. "P-Please let go...." He tried so hard to stay calm. Stay calm. Just stay calm. "It s-s-still hurts..." Micah didn't slack, staring at Fynn. "You don't fucking do this while you're with me. Is. That. Understood?" His tone was vaguely threatening. Fynn hesitated, then quickly nodded, tears spilling from his eyes, feeling the pressure alleviate.

Micah watched him before gently touching his chin, making him look up. "Good boy." Micah turned his voice silky and loving, practically fucking purring it. That sent a disgusting chill up Fynn's spine. "Mm... Sorry..." Fynn couldn't help but apologize. It was his fault anyway. "Doesn't matter as long as you don't do it again."

Fynn had to pick back up his towel to stop the bleeding, wincing at the sting of the contact. When had it become like this? He couldn't remember. The intensity had increased so quickly, he wasn't even aware. And now he was stuck. But Micah was good, so it didn't matter. Of course, it didn't matter. Yes, he was scared of Micah but it was okay. It was fine. Micah loved him, and he loved Micah. Just how he was supposed to.

After a few minutes, Fynn headed back out into the main room to find Micah making dinner. Fynn smiled softly, pushing back everything that had happened. It didn't matter now. "What're you making?" Fynn asked, approaching his boyfriend. Micah, with an equally warm smile, lifted his gaze from the sizzling pan he was working on, inviting Fynn to his side by extending his arm. Fynn trotted over, moving himself to Micah's warm body, feeling a gentle arm land on his shoulders. "Making bacon. Ya know, I'm not really good at cooking, but I guess as a sort of apology I wanted to make something." Fynn nodded, nuzzling his head into his boyfriend's arm. It didn't take long for the bacon to finish up and be served. While Fynn and Micah were both carrying over their respective plates, Fynn sighed. "Your friends they... I don't like them much. They-" He couldn't finish his sentence, flinching when Micah heavily set down his plate, an obvious sign of anger. Fynn instinctively took a step back, wide eyes met with Micah's narrowed ones. "You wanna eat or not?" Fynn still felt scared but also confused at the new question. "What? Of course, I want to eat." He answered quickly. "Then shut the fuck up about my friends. You don't tell me who to hang out with." That wasn't fair. Micah dictated who he spent time with, but he wasn't even allowed to put out his opinion? _No point in arguing..._ He thought, tensely setting his plate down and sitting in his chair. "Sorry." He apologized. He did that a lot huh?

Micah shrugged, turning to his own plate. He proceeded to eat, Fynn following suit. It was a rather quiet meal. What followed soon after would be far from silent.

The food was finished and the kitchen had been cleaned up. That was when Fynn brought up Micah's friends again. "You... You act fairly different in front of your friends with me. Why... Did you try to have sex with me in front of them?" He asked gently, keeping his voice even and quiet, but not too quiet. "Does it matter? They seemed a little interested in what you had to offer. I simply wanted to show off my handsome boyfriend." Fynn shrunk under that gaze. That god damn look... "I didn't like it... They were looking at me and trying to touch me... Justin even... You saw what he did. That's not okay!" Micah tensed up instantly. "Don't raise your fuckin voice at me, Fynn. You got anything else to say? Who's the crybaby who I caught slicing up his arms, huh? You tell me." Fynn felt an argument rising. He definitely didn't plan to back down. Not when this was so important to him. "I'm sorry, but it's not like I could have talked to you when they were still here! What else was I supposed to do?" Micah took a step towards Fynn, build threatening as it stood over him. "Not be like a stupid teenager, that's fucking what. You know what, give me your phone." He sounded colder now, but that hint of aggression lingered. Fynn practically snarled, resentment building up in his chest. He clutched his phone closer to his body. "No." He stated, brows furrowed in a challenge.

Fynn wasn't expecting what came next. How was he supposed to? Micah was close enough to him and drew back his arm, and in a second Fynn didn't have time to register, brought it back forward in a fist and hit Fynn across the face, hitting him square in the jaw. Fynn let his phone fall instantly, grip slipping off of it. Fynn stared down. Did... That just happen? His ears were ringing. Not even time to recover from that. Micah again shoved Fynn up against a wall heavily, enough to create a painful _thud_ sound. Fynn instantly started thrashing, eyes wide and pooling with tears. He couldn't speak though. Way too much shock. He received another painful punch, closer to his nose this time. Shit, that hurt. Fynn simply started to sob. "Micah! P-Please, no..!" He gasped out. Then a rough, yet gentle hand stroked his cheek. Fynn's ears were still ringing so he couldn't hear the soft murmurs of whatever Micah was trying to murmur to him. The grip on his shoulders softened but caught him so he wouldn't fall. Micah picked him up bridal style and began towards the bedroom. Carefully, he lay Fynn on the bed before disappearing. Fynn lay there numbly, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't even care where Micah was. Though soon enough, Micah returned, a small first aid kit in one hand, and a soft ice pack in the other. Fynn allowed Micah to treat him, the ice being set on his warm, thrumming nose bridge. The cold gel soothed it slightly. Fynn felt many things touch his face, including a damp towel, soft napkins, and finally, a bandage. He could properly hear Micah this time. "Baby, how does your nose feel?" Fynn couldn't really think but decided the entire bridge hurt, and it hurt to move his face. He relayed that information to Micah. Micah sighed, again brushing Fynn's face. "Think I might've broken your nose." Micah looked around, then back at Fynn. "I can't exactly take you to the hospital though. You get it, right?" Fynn could only nod, in fear that if he spoke, he'd say something that would make Micah angry at him again. So there it was. Micah snuggled up to him again after hurting him. Fynn couldn't sleep for many more hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I've been hella dead on the inside and busy as fuck with school, but I'll try my best to get chapters up quicker

TW: Extremely dubious consent (Could potentially be viewed as non-con), coercion

 

 

Nothing had changed. Fynn stayed cautious, and Micah stayed aggressive. Fynn found himself having to constantly be on edge around him now. It didn't bother him too much though. Like he kept reminding himself, Micah loved him. He wasn't going to give that up. The one person who'd treated him so perfectly... He wasn't going to fucking give that up. In the midst of it all, he'd started crying. Luckily, he was alone. Micah didn't seem to like it when he cried either. He quickly forced himself to stop, scolding himself for being weak.

He made his way back downstairs, where Micah sat watching T.V. He carefully slipped in beside his boyfriend, smiling as Micah pulled him close, arm around his shoulder. "Mm... What're you watching?" No being too nosy. No being too loud. He had to be careful. "Dunno, some stupid show I found. It's not really that interesting." Fynn looked up to Micah, then back down after Micah caught his eye. "Okay." Fynn said simply, humming as he snuggled in closer.

He felt Micah's soft hand touch his chin, and despite the supposed nice gesture, Fynn had flinched back, eyes going wide. He couldn't help the nervousness that spilled into him whenever Micah touched his face. Micah didn't let up and pulled his face toward him a little harsher this time. "Come on, don't be like that. Look here." Fynn finally let his gaze waver to his boyfriend, remaining wary. Fynn's breath labored when Micah ran a hand through his hair, gently catching in some spots. Fynn licked his lips, parting them slightly. He was pretty sure he knew what Micah wanted. And he had been right. Micah leaned in and pressed their lips together, softly at first. "You taste so sweet." Micah hummed when he pulled back momentarily. Fynn tried to smile and then moved back into the kiss. And then, there was a tongue flicking softly against his lips, asking for an entrance. Fynn hesitantly parted his lips, moving his tongue around with Micah's. Micah's palms were sweating, and so were Fynn's, their hands gripped tightly together as it got more heated. In a moment, Fynn pulled back. "Hey, I don't really think I'm in the mood right now. Sorry." He tried, voice pitched apologetically. Micah cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, you're just saying that. You'll love it, just let me." Fynn turned his face away. "No. Maybe later, but not now." A dangerous look flashed for a split second in Micah's eyes. "You want to feel it. You'll want me once we get started."

Fynn tensed his shoulders just slightly, blinking, and then looking back at Micah. "I don't... I don't know." Micah was getting somewhere, wasn't he? "Come on baby, I'll fuck into you so good. You'll have an amazing orgasm and you'll thank me. You'll love it, I promise." Fynn took his hands off Micah's and crashed his own together on his lap, intertwining his fingers. "I-I..." He glanced at Micah, who had this god damn... Look in his eyes. Why was it so irresistible? So terrifying? "You know you want to." Micah tried one more time. "F-Fine, okay. Can we at least go to the bedroom?" Micah smiled victoriously, eyes flashing. "Of course. Come on." He softly took Fynn's hand, leading him up the stairs toward the bedroom. Fynn sprawled himself out on the bed first, watching carefully as Micah joined him, starting to take off his thick orange sweater. Fynn followed along by pulling the light gray t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the side, off the bed. Micah moved back on top of him, lips moving to his neck, sucking and biting. Fynn whined, panting softly. "See? You're warming up to it. Such a good boy." It was ruined for a split second, but he decided to ignore it, right about to try and kiss Micah on his lips before he was flipped onto his stomach, strong hands pressing him down, one in between his shoulder blades and one on his back. Fynn bit his lip roughly, starting to move his hips against the bed. Micah clicked his tongue. "Oh, my little whore just wants to get fucked, I know, but be patient." That word. That fucking word again. Why did Micah insist on using it despite how many times Fynn told him he hated it? Why? Despite that, he stopped moving his hips, feeling Micah reach to unbutton and unzip his jeans before easily sliding them down his thighs along with his boxers.

"Please don't call me a whore, I-" He was cut off with his own whine as a finger swiped between his cheeks, brushing his hole. "Hmm, what was that you were saying?" Fynn squirmed, uncomfortable. "I said to not---" His face was shoved into the bed. "Rhetorical question, Fynn. I don't care what you were going to say." Micah stated, feeling Fynn start to gently shake. He pressed two fingers to the outside of the ring of muscle, grinning as he let Fynn's head go, allowing him to lift his head. "W-W-Wait I don't... I don't want to." He started, voice fitting the trembling of his body. "And I want you to shut up. So one of us is going to get our way here, right?" Fynn shut up, tears welling up in his eyes. "That's what I thought." He pressed two fingers inside, earning a tiny whimper from Fynn. "O-Oh..." Fynn couldn't help but press his hips back on Micah's fingers, biting his lip.

"Mm, bet that feels good, huh?" Fynn didn't know if he could respond, lips hesitantly parting. "I..." He paused again. "Y-Yes...." Was there any use in saying he didn't? Well... It felt kind of good, so... "Good." Micah chuckled, adding in a third finger and starting to move his fingers faster, curling them inside Fynn. Fynn gasped, back arching. "Micah I can't I can't... It's too much.." He moaned again, throwing his head back, eyes spilling now. "Yes you can baby, I believe in you. You can do more." Micah quickly removed his fingers, slipping his own jeans and boxers past his painfully restricted hard-on before pushing them all the way off. Micah moved his dick between Fynn's soft cheeks, hearing Fynn's shuddering breaths. That only got him harder. "Yeah, bet you want me inside you, don't you?" Fynn let out a sob into the bed, gripping the blankets beneath him. "Please, Micah please...!" Fynn wasn't even sure what he was begging for anymore. Something. Anything. "That's right baby, tell me how you want me." Fynn was sobbing into the bed, frame trembling uncontrollably. He couldn't do anything but let out a weak moan. Micah grabbed Fynn's hair, pulling on it roughly as he eased himself into Fynn. Fynn yelped, gasping for air when Micah started moving. It felt so good but he didn't want to. He didn't want it to feel good.

Micha hardly started gentle, keeping Fynn's ass up in the air while the rest of his body was angled down, almost painfully so. Micah fucked into Fynn, still gripping his hair to pull him back, trying to get as deep as possible. Fynn whined and moaned shamefully beneath Micah's larger figure, forcing into him. Fynn was gushing with his own fluids, feeling Micah fluidly move inside him, creating undeniably amazing friction. Fynn tried to sputter out any other form of asking Micah to slow down or stop, but nothing came out. It did sound like he was trying to speak, but no coherent words actually left his lips. Fynn had his eyes rolled back, face red, pushing his hips back onto Micah. With such rough use, it didn't take much longer for Micah to cum, Fynn following seconds after with yet another sob. Fynn was fucking exhausted and collapsed against the bed onto his stomach, legs still partially spread, too painful to put together. Fluid dripped from him, making him feel a sort of sick feeling in his stomach. "Aw look, you're dirty now. Should we shower then?" Fynn paused and then shook his head. "Please just... Leave me alone for now." He felt Micah physically stiffen, and then stinging pain meet his ass. Already overstimulated, Fynn yelped, before yet another cry. "What, leave you alone? The fuck? I just gave you the best dicking down I bet you've ever had, and that's how you talk to me?" Fynn forced himself to press his legs together despite the heavy ache in his thighs and lower back. "N-No..." He felt hands snake around his neck, hands on his throat again, pressing. "No, _what_? You really want me to leave? Honestly, how selfish, huh?" Fynn was so weak he couldn't even fight. He didn't want to breathe anyways. "If you didn't want it, you should've actually sounded like you meant it. You sounded a hell a lot like you wanted it." Fynn shallowly gasped when air was allowed to flow into his lungs. "I love you, Micah please... I love you." Fynn flinched when Micah gently touched his shoulder. "I'm sure you do. I love you too." Fynn nodded. "So, shower?" Fynn nodded again.

Micah had to keep Fynn standing the whole time, the soft-bodied male unable to do it himself. Micah washed his boyfriend, every part of his body, even softly digging out the thick fluids inside Fynn. He kept pressing tiny kisses to Fynn's cheek and neck. Fynn was too naïve. Too quick to trust and forgive. "You're so pretty. I love it." Fynn smiled gently, leaning into Micah. "You're way more handsome, so you can't say that." Deja vu. Hm.

"Hey, you don't really need to pay rent here, and I've got a good job. Why don't you quit yours?" They had dried up and were back in the bedroom. "I mean, I guess I could... But what's the point?" Micah shrugged. "We could spend more time together." That was true. "I'll think about it." Fynn responded. "Ah, speaking of work, we should both go, huh?" Micah sounded upset about it. Fynn sighed with a nod. "Yeah. I guess so. See you this evening then. Love you." He gave Micah a tiny kiss and then headed off. Another evening shift. And tonight was the beginning of something much worse to come.


	10. Chapter 10

(Implied rape/non-con, attempted rape/noncon, physical abuse, drinking)

 

The morning started with fear, a hand slipping up the back of Fynn's thigh. He couldn't move, but Micah must have known he was awake, because Fynn's legs started shaking and his breathing rate increased. But Micah didn't stop, even though it was obvious Fynn was scared. Fynn held his breath when his waistband was pulled back and a hand slid down to touch his bare skin, massaging the flesh, groping far too close.

  
"Mm, good morning baby. Feel good?" Fynn started breathing again, moving away. "I-I'm gonna go make breakfast..." He said, almost too quickly, tense figure leaving the room. He felt Micah staring at him, but he wasn't going back. Fynn was thankful Micah didn't follow him.  
  
He started making pancakes, ignoring the buzzing in his brain, and the countless fear signals setting off. He should panic, but he wouldn't. By the time the pancakes were done, Micah was finally at the table, absently tapping his fingers against the surface. "Here, I.. I hope you like it." Micah looked half annoyed when he looked down at the food, but started eating anyways. Fynn stayed as quiet as he could while he ate, finding comfort in the food that settled in his stomach.  
  
Breakfast passed, ticking into the afternoon.  
  
It was also too early still for anyone to be drinking alcohol, but Micah did what he wanted. Fynn had only seen Micah drunk once, and that had been terrifying. When Micah started drinking, Fynn tried his best to find somewhere to hide. He'd rather not deal with his boyfriends outburst drunken personality.  
  
Only half an hour later, he heard Micah moving around the house, footsteps heavy. Fynn placed a hand over his mouth to stop from breathing too loudly. He didn't want Micah to find him. "Baaaby come out, I miiiss you.." Micah's voice slurred. Fynn could hear it close by. Out in the hall. Fynn felt guilty for ignoring his boyfriend. He buried his head in his knees, hugging himself. "Pleeeaaasseee..." Micah's voice came again. Micah was acting different than last time he was drunk. Maybe..  
  
Maybe it was safe.  
  
Fynn sighed and got up, opening the door to the room. It took a few seconds for Micah to register his presence, but when he did, he turned back to look at Fynn, this dark expression on his face. "You were hiding from me. Why's that, huh? You don't want to see me?" Fynn thought about trying to hide again, but it would be useless. Micah would find him easily. So he just stood in the door frame, wide eyes staring at his boyfriend. "I-I just didn't want to bother you when you were drunk..." Micah moved closer. "You don't know what I want. Maybe I did want you there, but you selfishly went off and hid from me. Scared? Are you scared of me?"  
  
Fynn shook his head quickly, but stepped back. Suddenly, Micah grabbed his wrist, pulling him out into the hall. "You're a liar. Look, you're shaking and everything." Fynn tried to pull away, but Micah just tightened his grip and pulled him closer. "Don't you dare run away again."  
  
Fynn struggled against Micah's grip before kicking him in the leg. Micah didn't react in pain, instead, in anger, throwing Fynn to the ground so hard it knocked the wind out of him. Fynn felt Micah kick him in the side, further driving air from his lungs.  
  
He started to curl up on himself before Micah placed a foot on his thigh, spreading his legs apart, pinning one beneath his foot. "Don't be a fucking brat, alright? This'll go better if you just relax." Micah slurred, obviously still drunk. Fynn couldn't move, stunned by fear again. "M-Micah, you're drunk and not thinking properly, please, I--" "Shut up! I told you it'll go better if you relax." Fynn shut his mouth, whimpering when Micah pressed a foot between his legs, rolling his foot. Fynn covered his face with his arms, squirming uncomfortably under Micah's gaze. The floor felt too cold under his unbelievably warm body, sending a chill up his spine.  
  
He was suddenly aware of Micah now on top of him, mouth on his neck, hands on his chest. Maybe Micah would be gentle if he didn't struggle, and maybe he'd like it. He felt fear trickle down his spine when Micah started rubbing his crotch against Fynn's. Fynn could smell the alcohol on Micah's breath, feel it seeping into his very being. He couldn't think much more before he was shoved against a wall, back facing Micah, belly touching the wall. "Micah please, please, I'm sorry. I-I won't hide next time I p-promise, it's my fault pleasepleaseplease..!" He didn't want it. He was terrified, and barely had the will to fight, tears pouring from his eyes like a faucet. "You're fuckin right it's your fault. And no, you already got me worked up so I'm not stopping." Fynn sobbed harder when his jeans were tugged down along with his boxers. "Hush, I'm going to be gentle this time so for the love of god, quit crying." Fynn held his breath, trying his hardest to stop from crying. Micah faltered slightly, narrowing his eyes. "God damn it, fuck it, I'm too drunk for this." Fynn shivered, feeling Micah take his hands off him. Thank god...  
  
Micah went back to his own room, or more well, stumbled. Fynn instantly got up, making for the shower. The water on his skin was burning hot, but he didn't care. He didn't want the feeling of hands on his body anymore. It made him feel sick, the feeling of his boyfriends hands on him reached inside and curled his stomach. Fynn's skin was red from the heat, painful and raw, but it didn't matter. Anything to get it off.  
  
He didn't know why he even felt so terrible. He should want to do things like that with Micah, right? He liked sex, so he really didn't understand why he got so scared whenever Micah touched him. It should be fine, but it wasn't. He should like it, but he didn't. Fynn forced back tears, settling on getting out of the shower almost an hour later. Micah should be sobered up by now. Fynn, while air drying himself, scrolled through his phone, news and such. He frowned at the case of a boy, almost 18, and his report of a sexual assault. It seemed he was having a hard time actually pressing charges on the woman. It was sad. Fynn shut off his phone, slipping back into his clothing. It still hurt.  
  
When he got back to the kitchen, he was greeted by Micah, who sat on the couch in the living room. Fynn hesitantly moved to sit beside him. It didn't seem like Micah would do anything, so he allowed himself to relax. "Hey, did you hear about that case on the news of a guy accusing a woman of rape? It's really sad, he's not getting through." Micah frowned, but softly ran his hand through Fynn's hair. "Of course he's not getting through. Men can't be raped."  
  
Those words would forever be imprinted into his brain.  
  
"W-What? Yes they can! Come on, it's almost 2019, and we're still going to say men can't be raped?" Micah groaned, rubbing his eyes. "You don't seem to get it. It doesn't matter what our weak liberal society wants to say, men can't be raped." Fynn looked down.  
  
Maybe Micah was right...  
  
But he didn't want to be okay with Micah saying that. He shifted away, furrowing his brows when he looked at Micah. "Stop saying that. You're being ignorant! This kid has a serious case he's trying to get through, and you're just going to say that?"  
  
Bad idea bad idea. A hand gripped his forearm, pulling him in. "You should really stop getting mad at me so much." Micahs voice and expression were cold. Fynn tried to pull away, anger melting into fear. "I-I'm.." Fynn didn't know what to say. Micah used his other hand to part Fynn's legs.  
  
Cold.  
  
Fynn left for a walk, or more, ran out for a walk after what Micah had done, not bringing his coat. He hadn't had time to grab it. The air was only getting colder as Autumn neared an end. He didn't stop running until he was sure he was far enough from the house. Finally, he put on his shoes that he'd been carrying, pulling his hood over his head, hugging himself, sat against a stone wall of a store. He didn't understand why Micah did that. He'd begged him to stop.  
  
_But men couldn't be raped, right?_  
  
He didn't want to go back. He was sure Micah would be pissed when he got back, but he couldn't stay out forever. And yes, he'd quit his job. Fynn buried his head in his arms, letting out a shaky sob. Micah loved him. He had to keep telling himself that. He wouldn't leave, because Micah loved him. His brain fought back and forth with itself, but of course he'd settled on believing Micah loved him. He convinced himself that maybe he deserved it. He didn't know what he could've done wrong, but it must be something for it to get Micah so angry at him. He'd just...  
  
Have to work to fix it so Micah wouldn't get angry at him.


	11. Chapter 11

(Brief mention of physical abuse, withholding of food, and dubcon/non-con)

 

Fynn stayed out until dusk, finally calming down and coming to terms with everything. He hadn't been raped, of course not. There's no way. Lovers just didn't do that. His breath was shuddery and he was freezing when he approached Micah's house, gently knocking on the door. For a minute, Fynn thought Micah might not answer, but just then, the door opened. He was met with cold blue eyes staring down at him. "Oh, looks like the bitch came back to me. You stayed out longer than I thought you would though. Come inside." Fynn lowered his head, walking back inside, brushing past Micah. "I think you've shown you can't be trusted. Give me your phone." Fynn didn't argue, pulling out his phone from his pocket and handing it to his boyfriend.

"You running out last night was very uncalled for." Fynn nodded, voice soft. "Yeah, you're right. You didn't do anything wrong so I had no reason." Micah smirked, though was obviously trying to keep his expression uninterested and cool. "Exactly right. I didn't do anything wrong." Fynn shuddered, blinking back tears. He instantly headed off to the kitchen to make dinner. Spaghetti this time. He didn't even pay mind when Micah came up behind him, arms around his middle, kissing on his neck. It...

It didn't matter. Of course not.

After dinner, and soft words from Micah, he was in a better mood, for a while, enjoying Micah's presence. When they'd went up to bed and Micah was laying down, Fynn moved on top of him, straddling him, softly moving his hips. Micah glanced at him, a smirk gracing his lips. "Wanna?" He touched Fynn's thighs. Fynn nodded, humming as he continued to move his hips. Micah grabbed Fynn and pulled him in to make out, Fynn twitching slightly when Micah started grinding his hips up against him, both of them panting into the kiss. Fynn moved off or was more so pushed off of Micah, watching his boyfriend pull down his underwear, which had been all he was wearing. Fynn let Micah remove his pajama pants, squeezing his legs together before Micah lay back down. "Come here, make use of that mouth." Fynn moved over, gently placing his hands on Micah's thighs, taking him in his mouth. He twitched uncomfortably when Micah's hands found a place on his hair, but let it go, flicking his tongue on the underside, lowering down on Micah as much as he could, taking in about half before he was at his limit. He gently bobbed his head, glad Micah was being gentle.

It hadn't lasted long though. Micah gripped his hair harder and pushed him down so Fynn's nose pressed against his pelvis. Fynn gagged, choking noises escaping his clogged up his throat. Micah started thrusting into his mouth. Fynn felt a familiar fear, digging his fingers into the sheets, managing to pull off with a wet pop, coughing. "H-Hah... Can we maybe not go so rough...?" Micah gave him a look, then chuckled. "You wanted this, didn't you? Besides, did you really think I wasn't mad at you?" Micah knew, but he didn't care. Micah grabbed Fynn and roughly pinned him to the bed, making Fynn whimper, trying to hide himself. Micah pushed his leg back down, and apart from the other. "Wait.." Fynn's hands trembled, eyes stretched wide. Micah moved into Fynn while biting softly on his neck, finally finding it easy to go inside him. Fynn had been in a good mood, so due to that, was left complaining less.

Fynn moaned, tears gathering in his eyes. "Micah..." He weakly tried to move away while Micah started thrusting harder, faster. "Now tell me. Will you run out on me like that again?" Fynn closed his eyes. "I..." He started, then paused for a few seconds. It was too long for Micah. "Answer my question!" Fynn yelped, covering his face. "I won't! I-I won't do it again!" Micah smiled, pressing a kiss to Fynn's tear-soaked cheek. "You know, you look really pretty crying. I wanna see that more often." Fynn bit the inside of his cheek, and couldn't help crying more. "I-I'm sorry..." Micah smiled. "S'okay baby. Just keep quiet and let me fuck you." Fynn nodded, keeping his eyes softly closed and mouth shut as Micah fucked him, the only noise he let out being heavy shaking breaths.

Micah finished quickly, leaving Fynn by himself after telling him to get off the bed as to not get it dirty, and to wash himself. Fynn did as he was told, legs too shaky to stand this time, instead, sitting on the ground while he cleaned himself. He didn't feel as terrible as he usually would have, but that shameful and disgusting feeling still crept under his skin.

When Fynn returned to the bedroom, Micah was there again, sleeping. Fynn all too carefully placed himself in bed beside Micah, able to sleep, hips aching.

Fynn woke to sunlight filtering in through the window, bathing him in a comforting glow, even glad to find Micah was gone again. Fynn slowly sat up, stretching his achy body and going toward his closet to actually put clothes on. He lingered in the room a little longer, facing towards the window. Finally, he left, heading downstairs to find Micah at the table. Micah looked up to Fynn in an instant, eyes narrowed. "Jesus, you're finally awake. Did you really have to sleep in so late?" Fynn looked over to the microwave clock. 10:00 AM. It wasn't that late...

Fynn visibly shrunk back, shrugging. "Sorry..." Micah stood up, prompting a further fear reaction in Fynn. "No, I'm sorry! I-I just forgot to set an alarm!" He insisted, stepping back. Micah got in Fynn's face, obviously trying to back him up. "Just sorry? Nothing else?" Micah demanded, continuing to push Fynn back. "A-Anything..! Whatever you want me to do! J-Just... Please!" Micah grabbed Fynn's forearm, pulling him in closer. Fynn resisted, cringing back. He was met with a hard slap on his face, forcing tears to well in his eyes, and a cry to force out his throat.

Micah grabbed Fynn's chin, forcing him to look at him. "Take a wild guess. The fuck do you think you can do?" Fynn willed his panicked mind to think of something. He couldn't keep Micah waiting, so he blurted out the first thing he thought of. "B-Breakfast..?" He asked hesitantly, heart racing in his chest in fear he'd answered wrong. Micah's expression stayed mostly neutral when he shoved Fynn against the counter, turning away. "Yeah, maybe your sorry excuse for cooking can make up for waking up late." The statement was cold. Fynn wiped the tears from his cheeks, hands trembling. Sorry excuse for cooking? Micah had always told him he was great at cooking. "Oh yeah, and before you get started, only make one serving." Fynn gently tipped his head. "Why?" He asked softly. Micah pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "You think you deserve a nice breakfast? No. Get to work. Now."

Fynn didn't waste any time getting to work, refusing to look at Micah the whole time. He diligently worked to make it as perfect as he could. He had to learn to adjust to Micah's unspoken rules and guidelines so he wouldn't be hurt again. It just kept getting worse, and Fynn almost constantly felt on edge around Micah. He knew it wasn't normal, and he knew he should leave Micah, but something was stopping him.

Fynn finished with the bacon and eggs, carrying a single plate over to Micah, placing it in front of him. Micah reached up and ruffled Fynn's hair, smiling. "Good boy. Sit down at the table." Maybe that's what it was. Micah didn't stay consistent in how he acted towards Fynn, becoming physically violent and loud when he was angry or Fynn had done something wrong, but smiling and praising him when he did something right. Fynn felt an urge to fight for the moments where he was praised, to be good and always listen, and get that split moment of appreciation. His brain washed over with confliction when he looked up to see Micah eating, remembering that he wasn't allowed to. It was a cruel and nonsensical punishment, but Fynn had no choice but to accept it. Fighting with Micah would probably only result in him getting hurt. He didn't want to be hurt.

"Sweetheart, you look upset. I'm trying to be in a good mood here. Isn't that what you wanted?" Fynn quickly looked up, blinking. "I'm fine, sorry." Micah sighed, finishing his food. "Right. Clean this up." Fynn obediently stood, moving over and taking the dishes. Being close to Micah twisted a fearful ache in his chest. He quickly moved away, bringing the dishes to the sink. He washed them as quickly and quietly as he could manage, drying them, and putting them away.

"Why didn't you wake me up if you wanted me up?" Fynn carefully asked, ready to fight if he had to. Micah sighed. "Because it's not my job to get you out of bed. What, can't you even wake up by yourself?" Fynn exhaled, turning away. "I didn't set an alarm, but whatever I guess." Fynn sounded more sarcastic than he'd intended to, instantly regretting it. "Fynn, _Fynn_ , I am _trying_ to be nice, and you still give me this shit? Have my punishments done nothing?" Fynn hugged himself. "I don't think that hitting me and taking my phone is fair punishment... You don't realize how terrible you've been being to me."

Micah sneered, pushing his chair back as he stood. "Alright, I see what you're playing at bitch. You think you can push it just because I'm in a good mood?" Fynn stepped back, shutting his mouth. "I don't want this to escalate Fynn. It hurts me more than it hurts you. Tell me about your punishments again. Are they really that unfair?" Fynn looked up, swallowing a lump in his throat. His mouth opened and closed a few times, obviously trying to think of something to say. A small touch on his arm had him reeling back, head lowered to avoid a direct hit. Micah chuckled. "Cute, trying to get me to not be mad." That's not what Fynn was trying to do. Why would Micah think that? "But that won't work. Are my punishments unfair?" Fynn kept his head lowered as he responded with a quick, "N-No. Your punishments are fair. I deserve them." His voice was strained, edging on sobbing. "And who's fault is it that I have to punish you in the first place?" Fynn wanted to say, _it's your fault_ , but he chose against it. "My fault." He mumbled, shoulders shaking. "Good. Looks like you're not completely useless. At least you're learning." Fynn nodded. Micah quickly pulled Fynn into a hug. Fynn started shaking but forced his arms to move and hug Micah back. "You know how much I love you, right?" _No._ "Yes, of course." He answered, voice shaking with the lie that poured out his lips. _Say it back. He'll be mad if you don't say it back._ "I love you too." Fynn whispered, exhaling. "And you know everything I do is for you yeah?" _Why are you lying?_ "Yes..." A kiss was pressed to his forehead. Fynn had to suppress a shiver. Micah let him go. Fynn couldn't bear to move.

How long had he and Micah been together now? 6 months. Half a year. There was no going back now. Micah had him right where he wanted him, and Fynn had no will left to fight back. He was always at fault. Never Micah's fault. Everything Fynn did was wrong. Nothing Fynn wanted mattered. But... It was okay. It was fine. Right?


	12. Chapter 12

(Graphic physical abuse including blood and breaking of bones (the nose), and cheating)

Fynn felt completely out of it. He sat naked on the edge of the empty bed, looking out the window again. Strangely, Micah had told Fynn he should stay in bed today, so Fynn did. He didn't really feel like he could get back to sleep, so he just stared out. It wasn't likely that he would be seen from up here, despite the busying streets today. He heard the loud voices of children playing and running down the street. Fynn sighed, moving off the bed and trying to stand. His hips still ached horribly and his legs trembled, but he was trying his best to manage. He stood rigidly in front of the full body mirror, taking a good look at himself for the first time in a while. That body and that face didn't register to his brain as himself. He could see his reflection moving and shaking with his own body, but it still just didn't feel like him.

Fynn could only say that whoever was staring at him back in the mirror was a disgusting sight. His brain was registering this as a disgusting sight. Slightly curvy body, bruised knees, with light bruises dotting other spaces over his body too. Hips, wrists, collarbones, ribs. It wasn't pretty. The reflection almost sickly pale, eyes drained of emotion, absolutely exhausted. Not to mention the few big pink scars that had formed on the arms. He'd really done some terrible damage there. Fynn rubbed his arms with his hands, shivering. He felt cold and gross. Nothing was right about him or his body. It was so wrong that he couldn't recognize himself.

Fynn then noticed that Micah had been being very quiet downstairs. The man was awake, that much Fynn knew, so there should be at least something. He tried his very hardest to pay attention to what he might hear, lowering his body to the ground and pressing his ear to the floorboard. At first, he heard the creaky sound of a bed moving, and Micah's grunts. Fynn was about to move back, having no interest in hearing his boyfriend masturbate when...

A tiny, higher pitched, yet still male voice called out a chant of words, begging Micah to fuck him. Fynn nearly jumped back, tears springing forward. He put a hand over his mouth to stifle a sob that he felt rising, shoulders tense, back leaned against the bed frame. Micah was down there, in earshot, fucking some other guy. How could he? Had Fynn really been convincing himself Micah loved him for nothing? Was it going to be a waste now?

Without even thinking, Fynn shoved on whatever clothes he could, and rushed out of his room, down the stairs, completely ignoring the pain. Fynn was sure he looked like a pathetic crying mess when he burst through the door of the guest bedroom, staring at the pair. Micah and this stranger seemed to have just finished. The stranger was staring at Fynn, round-eyed. "Micah! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" The nearest solid object, a phone, was thrown straight at Micah's chest, hitting him. "What the fuck!" The stranger seemed more embarrassed than anything, shoving his clothing back on. "I'm so sorry. Your boyfriend's an asshole. You can find someone better." That's all the stranger said to Fynn before hurriedly putting on his shoes and leaving the house.

Fynn was now faced with his boyfriend. Fynn moved out to the kitchen, yelling at Micah to, ' _get the fuck out here!_ ' Micah emerged rather quickly, eyebrows raised, very uninterested in whatever Fynn was going to say to him. "You're an asshole! That stranger was right! Because you know what? I can find someone better than you!" Micah narrowed his eyes challengingly, stepping closer. "You're not about to make the stupid mistake I think you are, right?" Venom. Fynn was so done. "No, you know what? I think I _am_ about to do that. We're breaking up."

Oh... Oh no. Micah didn't look happy. This was going to hurt. Micah reeled his arm back, fist balled up, and then swung. With a sickening crunch and a rush of heat, Fynn was on the ground, screaming as he gripped his nose, which was now gushing blood and hurt to even brush against. The screaming didn't end because Micah kept going. He kicked Fynn in the side of the head before standing over him and delivering another swift kick, this time, to the gut. "Stop!" Fynn managed to wheeze out, clutching his sides, choking on air. Fynn then just desperately shook his head, head swimming. He barely registered being grabbed by the front of his shirt and shoved against the front door. A big hand wrapped around Fynn's neck, pressing hard. Fynn's hands flew up and grabbed tightly onto Micah's wrists, trying to get him to stop. Tears poured out from his eyes, nose still bleeding. Fynn had no idea how long this specific beating had been going on. Ten minutes? Twenty?

It didn't really matter. When Micah finally released him, Fynn was half disappointed that he wasn't dead. "Go clean yourself. You're not fucking leaving, got it?" Fynn didn't really know what else he was supposed to say, so he just nodded, limping off to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror again, door locked. He smeared his hand through the blood running down his face and pulled back, almost gagging at the blood on his fingers. Fynn found a black washcloth, soaking it with warm water and bringing it up. First, he cleaned the blood below his nose, on his mouth, chin, and neck, before tentatively dabbing the cloth on the bridge of his nose. He winced with every light touch but knew he had to clean himself. Well, at least his nose wasn't bleeding anymore. Fynn reached for some concealer Micah had bought for him and started covering up his visible bruises.

And then he heard a knock at the door. Fynn froze at the words he heard.

"Hello, this is officer Malrik. We received a noise complaint from your house." Fynn didn't move. He heard Micah talking next. "A noise complaint? Did the caller specify what they'd heard?" The officer paused for a second. "Yes. The caller indicated that she heard a lot of screaming coming from inside this house. Do you have anything to say about that?"

Micah thought over an easy lie and then nodded. "Yes, of course. See, my boyfriend didn't have great experiences in the past. He was remembering it and had a breakdown." The officer hummed. "Is your boyfriend still in the house?" Micah nodded. "Yes. Do you want to talk to him?" The officer looked around the room. "If we can, yes."

Fynn heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. Micah gently knocked. "Honey, an officer is here to speak to you." Slowly, Fynn unlocked the bathroom door, stepping out. He glanced nervously between the officer and Micah. "Are you feeling better? Do you think you can talk to him?" Fynn just nodded, stepping out, keeping his head down. Fynn absently followed the officer, sitting with him on the couch. "Our precinct received a noise complaint from this house. Screaming to be exact. Your boyfriend has given his side, but can you tell me what happened?"

Yes. A chance to get out of here. Fynn's gaze snapped up, desperate eyes staring at the officer. "H-He hit me! He was beating me because I wanted to break up with him!" Fynn started. He knew Micah was staring him down. The officer raised his eyebrow, looking like he didn't quite believe that. "And why did you want to break up with him?" Fynn shook. "I-I found him c-cheating on m-m-me!" Fynn yelled. He was desperate. "I think he may be overreacting a little. You know he's in a bad state right now." That was Micah speaking now. Fynn cringed, hating even that voice. The officer huffed with a nod. "I can see that. Kid, are you 100% sure that's what happened?" Fynn felt the warm pressure of Micah's hand on his back. A threat. "I-I don't... I don't know..." What was he supposed to do now? "I'm sorry... I don't know..." The officer rolled his eyes, nodding. "Right. Well, whatever happened, please keep the noise down if it happens again. I don't want you two disturbing families." Micah smiled. It looked normal to the officer, but it looked like pure poison to Fynn. "Of course. I promise you, his breakdowns don't usually get this bad."

Fynn said nothing else. He couldn't. He just sat there while the officer thanked them for their time and left. Why hadn't the officer believed him? He knew for a fact that if a woman had said the same things as him, she would be taken much more seriously. "Thought you could get away with a stunt like that? Lucky that the police don't believe that kind of stuff when it comes from a man." Fynn didn't say anything. "So, you still wanna break up with me?" Fynn shook his head, starting to cry again. "No... I'm s-sorry..." Micah rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you are. Listen, you try and tell anyone about this again and I'll actually kill you." The threat was followed up by Micah giving Fynn a gentle kiss on the lips. Fynn didn't fight it. Why bother? "I love you, Fynn." Fynn mumbled out something resembling, "Love you too." And it was left at that. Fynn was helpless. He wasn't ever going to get out of here.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos! They truly inspire me to keep on writing these chapters even when I've run out of motivation

(Breifly mentioned self-harm, implied rape/non-con scene)

 

It had been a whole week since the incident. Fynn had been much more distant while Micah was desperately trying to act more affectionate, act like he cared. Fynn didn't want to believe that he cared. Not after getting cheated on.

Micah was in the middle of making lunch, something he'd also been doing himself since last week, when he looked back at Fynn, smiling. "Fynn, you're still sad about me and that other guy? I told you, it was just one time. I'm not going to do it again." Fynn wanted to trust Micah, but how could he? He looked up to Micah, sighing softly. "I... I just keep thinking about why you did it. Was I not good enough?" Micah now looked sympathetic, moving away from his food. "No baby, I promise, that's not it. You're amazing. I just made a dumb decision." Fynn felt horrible. Why was Micah trying to act sweet again? Why the fuck was he acting like he regretted what he did? Like he hadn't broken Fynn's nose a week ago? This was almost like the Micah he fell in love with.

Fynn hesitated, searching Micah's eyes for a spark of feigned emotion. Nothing. Fynn was about to say something when Micah started again. "How about we go out somewhere? We haven't been out in a while." Fynn hesitated again. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to. But what would happen if he refused? Would Micah get angry again?

_Just be good. Just be good and maybe he won't get angry._

Micah had been being so nice and Fynn was so desperate to not lose that again. "I mean... Sure. You're right, it's been a while." Micah smiled wider. "I'm glad. We'll just eat, and then we can go out somewhere. Okay?" Fynn nodded absently, half spaced out. "Where to?" Fynn asked quietly. Micah hummed in thought. "Well, there's a forest near here. Why don't we go there? You like hiking?" Fynn smiled softly. "Yeah.. I actually do. I went out hiking a lot as a kid with my sister." Micah nodded. "Alright, it's settled then."

Lunch ended rather quickly, both parties excited to go on another date. It was pretty warm out today, so Fynn was thankful for that. He'd changed into better hiking clothes. A light gray t-shirt with ashy gray trims and green shorts. Micah hadn't changed, wearing the dark orange sweater and blue jeans he always did. "Are you sure you won't overheat in that outfit? I'm sweating just looking at you!" Fynn joked, feeling strangely light-hearted. Micah smiled wide. "Nah, I'll be fine. You look great by the way." Fynn felt blush creep up his cheeks, looking away in embarrassment. "Hmm, come on then, let's head out." Micah continued, gently taking Fynn's hand in his. Fynn flinched very slightly, startled at the contact. _Scared Micah was going to hurt him again._ Micah obviously noticed the flinch, giving Fynn a fake concerned look. "What's wrong baby?" Fynn felt his throat tighten, and his tongue pull back. His body fought the rising accusation. Fynn sighed softly, shaking his head and smiling. "It's nothing, I was just a little spaced out is all." Micah quirked an eyebrow but said nothing else. As they walked, hands linked together, Fynn tried to sneakily avoid looking at Micah. Looked at absolutely anything else. He commented on the things he saw too, so Micah wouldn't be suspicious. "Those daises are really pretty," Fynn said, smiling at the gentle white and yellow flowers growing from the grass. Micah looked over to the flowers. He let go of Fynn for a second, moving towards the flowers and crouching next to them. Fynn watched as Micah gently picked one of the lively daisies, before standing back up and putting one hand on Fynn's cheek. He flinched again. Micah frowned. "You're scared of me." Well obviously. Fynn thought, shaking himself to rid himself of the rising anxiety. "No, no I swear I'm not. I'm just a little jumpy today." Micah didn't respond and continued with what he had been doing. He tucked the thin green stem of the daisy into Fynn's hair, leaving only the head of the flower poking out from the soft mess of Fynn's hair. "It looks cute." Fynn tried hard to smile at the compliment, touching the flower softly with one hand. "Thanks," Fynn responded, managing to stay still as Micah took his hand again.

Finally, they entered the forest, the gravel path fading into a worn out dirt path, made from many feet traveling through. Birds sang and the river quietly gurgled in the distance. Fynn felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders at the familiar feel of the woods.

_"Wow! This place is so pretty!" Fynn laughed, looking around. His sister was next to him, glancing around, a soft smile on her face. "I knew you'd love it. This's always been one of my favorite places. Here, I wanna show you my favorite place." Fynn followed along as Allyssa started moving, walking like she knew exactly where she was going. After walking for what seemed like forever for Fynn's tiny legs, they reached a river, rocks jutting out of the river, enough to make a path. "Are we gonna cross?" Fynn asked, looking up at his sister. "Yeah! I've done this lots. It's not too hard." Just as she'd said it, she started hopping across the rocks, indeed moving along it as if she'd walked this path thousands of times. Once she'd crossed to the other side, she looked expectantly at Fynn. Wobbily, the boy moved towards the rocks. To him, they looked so far apart. He thought he'd never make it. But he would try. His legs shook as he placed his foot onto the first rock, sighing as it made contact. He'd reached the middle. Wide-eyed, he stared at the next rock. He was sure he wouldn't make it. Yet he still had to try. He stretched out his short leg, straining to reach. And then, he slipped. His body made contact with the cool water as it soaked through his clothing. They hadn't gone to her favorite place that day._

Yeah, Fynn had been spacing out. He only noticed when Micah grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. Fynn gasped, staring around wildly. "Jesus Christ, Fynn! You almost fell over the cliff!" Fynn winced at the yelling, turning to look at Micah. "I-I-I'm sorry." He'd been so gracelessly pulled out of a happy memory by being yelled at. Micah sighed softly. "No, don't worry about it. It's fine." Micah sounded like he thought it was everything but fine, though Fynn decided he wouldn't ask. Much more quietly now, they kept on walking. "Hey, what's got you upset?" Micah finally asked after a full five minutes of silence. Fynn shook his head. "Seriously, it's nothing, I'm just--" Fynn whined when Micah roughly grabbed his wrist, staring down at him. Why was Micah angry now? Fynn cowered, wide-eyed. "Stop saying that. Stop telling me it's nothing." Fynn pulled his wrist back, though still felt the grip. It hurt. "M-Micah stop that, it hurts." Micah looked down at the grip he had, faked a wide-eyed apologetic look, and then quickly let go. "I'm not trying to be mean you know. I just want you to talk to me." Fynn shook his head. He didn't have an on-the-spot lie to use, and he couldn't tell the truth. "Why? Don't trust me?" Fynn gasped as he was whirled around so he wasn't with his back to the cliff anymore, and was shoved. "I do! I do trust you I just d-don't want you to get upset." He admitted. What a poor choice of words. "If you trusted me you'd fucking tell me, then!" Fynn was shaking again. He couldn't breathe. He felt absolutely suffocated. "D-Don't!" Fynn gasped out, visibly on the verge of crying. "Don't what, huh? Don't yell?" Micah demanded, stepping closer into Fynn's personal space. Fynn recoiled, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry!" He begged. He didn't know what he'd done wrong. It'd been going so well. "No, you're not! Stop bullshitting me!"

Fynn pulled back further until the front of his shirt was grabbed and he was backhanded across the face. Fynn sobbed loudly, crying out in pain. His ears were ringing. Fynn fell, scrambling at the dirt. Micah really had to overwrite every good memory with bad ones, huh? And then he heard Micah, hurriedly speaking. When he finally spaced back in, he saw Micah close to him, eyes wide and... Well probably not worried, but he looked like he was. "Fuck! I'm sorry, shit. I didn't mean to do that. This was supposed to be a good day and I fucked it up." Fynn tensed, shock hitting him like a wave. He moved in closer, touching Micah's face. Fynn was still crying and trembling and terrified, but Micah really looked apologetic this time. Sounded so regretful. "No, no, no, you didn't. You didn't fuck it up, Micah." He scrambled to apologize. He'd never seen Micah looking like that. "I-It's my fault, really! I should've just told you why I was feeling anxious. I-I should've just..." Fynn faded off. He quickly moved in and hugged Micah tight, feeling the man return the contact.

Micah grinned wide. Listening to that self-blame was beautiful. With every passing day, he knew he was furthering Fynn's' submission to him. Fynn didn't know the expression Micah wore, but he wore it none the less. He felt powerful. Micah wiped his expression when he felt Fynn pulling back, touching his face again, staring into his eyes. "Don't feel bad..." Fynn frowned, regretting every bit of... Whatever he'd done. Micah sighed. "I just feel bad." No, he didn't feel bad. There was no way he did. When in the past had Micah ever felt bad for his actions? Still, Fynn needed to keep it going. "You don't need to. You didn't do anything." Micah shook his head. "Let's just go home." Yes, home. Fynn thought that sounded better than spending another second here.

And so, they went home. Fynn let himself bleed again and tried to avoid Micah the rest of the day. He was most definitely not going to have Micah make dinner when he was already in a bad mood, so Fynn went to the kitchen and did it himself. He made salads and tacos. Finally finished putting them together, he heard Micah getting up. Fynn looked over his shoulder and saw his boyfriend moving toward him. Fynn suppressed a shake, turning back to the food. "H-Hello, Micah." Fynn stuttered, avoiding looking up. He knew what was about to happen when Micah pressed his body closer to the counter so the rounded edge dug into his hips. "As an apology. I'm sure you wanted to apologize better in some way, right?" Fynn wriggled his body as he was bent over the counter and the waistband of his pants were grabbed at. "Micah! M-My apology was going t-to be dinner! I don't wanna do this right now." Fynn shivered in disgust as a kiss was pressed onto his shoulder. "That's hardly an apology. I think I'll be able to forgive you if you let me do this." Fynn pulled away again, shaking his head. "T-The food! The food's gonna get cold." Micah smirked. "We'll heat it up. Then the cheese can melt too." Micah pulled up Fynn's shirt, pressing a hand onto his back. He hummed in thought and then grabbed at Fynn's belly. "You could stand to lose a few pounds, huh?" Fynn furrowed his brows in confusion. He was already considered lightweight, even among other lightweights, and his ribs could be seen without even bending to show them off. "I-I mean not really... You can see how skinny I am, right?" Micah dragged his tongue up the back of Fynn's neck, earning a frightened and disgusted whimper. "You'd be so pretty if you were just a little thinner." Before Fynn knew it, his leggings were at his ankles.

Fynn had cried, telling Micah it hurt. How much it hurt. Micah had found the new fresh wound and poked at it. He'd mentioned something about how, 'if he could do that to himself, then he could take this.' Fynn hadn't argued. Well, maybe Micah was right after all. Why complain about this hurting when he could dig into his skin with a blade and not make a single noise?

Fynn didn't want to eat dinner that night, so he didn't. He watched from his chair as Micah ate his. Self consciously, Fynn pressed on his belly, grabbing at his skin. Well... Maybe he could lose a little weight if it would make Micah happy with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry that it's been literally two months since I last wrote. I'm really bad with motivation and time management :')
> 
> But I promise I'll try and get the next chapter out quicker!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always uwu

(Eating disorder (?), manipulation, non/con)

Micah was still asleep while Fynn walked quietly around the house. He felt hungry since he'd been cutting down on food a bit lately. As quietly as he could, he searched the cupboards and fridge for something good to eat. He wanted to eat but didn't want Micah to see him. He crouched down on the floor to search the fridge, quietly pushing food around. He grabbed an orange quickly, standing up and moving to a kitchen corner. He started to peel the fruit when he heard footsteps coming downstairs. He panicked, throwing the orange to the ground and moving away from it. He jogged up and met with a sleepy looking Micah. "G-Good morning!" He greeted, maybe more cheerfully than he needed to. Micah raised his eyebrows. "Good morning. You seem happy." Fynn smiled. "Just happy to see you." He lied. Micah chuckled though, heading into the kitchen. 

When he walked in, he noticed the half-peeled orange in the corner. "Baby, why'd you leave your food on the ground?" Fynn narrowed his eyes, frowning. "I-I'm sorry, I'll pick it up, I wasn't going to eat it I swear." Micah almost looked concerned. "Why weren't you gonna eat it?" Micah asked softly. Fynn felt anxious from how nice Micah was being. "I-I don't know... I don't know..." His voice shook. Micah scooped in and held Fynn close. "Shh, baby, shh it's okay." It wasn't. Was Micah going to be nice today? He thought Micah would be angry. He had no idea what things Micah would get angry about at this point. Apparently, eating wasn't one of the things he would be punished for. Fynn tried not to cry, he really did, but in seconds he found himself crying into his boyfriend's chest, hands tight around his back.

Micah pulled Fynn forward onto his lap, so the smaller was straddling him. Fynn pulled back, wiping his eyes. "Wh.. Micah..?" Micah pulled Fynn close again, kissing his neck. "I just want you to feel better, baby." Fynn widened his eyes, kicking his legs. "No, no, don't..." Micah put another small kiss on Fynn's neck, letting his breath dust pale skin. "You sure? I think it'll be good." He started tugging at Fynns waistband, smiling against his neck. Fynn gave a big heave of his body, crying harder as he fell back against the hardwood floor, staring up as he scooted back. Micah frowned, reaching out and running his fingers through Fynns hair. Fynn flinched away, apologizing quickly. "Okay, babe, we won't. I won't touch you."

Every day, every single fucking day, it was like Micah was a different person. Sometimes he was like this, and sometimes he was violent and angry beyond control. It never ceased to make Fynn terrified, especially when Micah was being nice. Fynn sniffed, bringing his arms up to his chest. "Y-You won't?" Micah shook his head. "No. Come on, let's eat, okay?" Fynn nodded slowly, wiping his eyes again and pulling himself off the ground. "I'll make it." Fynn offered. Best not to test Micah. Micah nodded. "Good." He responded simply, moving to sit at the kitchen table. Fynn made quick work of pre-cooked bacon and box pancakes, avidly ignoring and avoiding talking to, and looking at his boyfriend. He carried both plates of food over to the kitchen table in each hand, sliding one over to Micah. Micah didn't smile but he didn't look angry. Fynn felt like he might be bordering on dangerous territory though. Minutes ago, Micah had been sympathetic to him, smiling and all, but his emotions were failing now. Whether Micah had been faking his empathy, or Fynn had done something to sour the mood, he wasn't sure. 

He chose the chair right next to Micah and sat down to eat. He thought he best let Micah eat first, so he waited, holding his utensils and looking at his food. Micah sighed loudly, punctually. "Are you just gonna sit there and stare at it or are you gonna actually eat it?" Fynn tensed, looking up at Micah and jolting into action, picking up bacon. "Y-Yes, sorry. I thought you'd want to eat first." Micah rolled his eyes. "You really think I'm an asshole, huh?" Was there a right way to answer that? If he said yes, well... He knew what would happen, but if he said no, Micah might call him a liar and get angry. If he sounded defensive, Micah would know he was lying, and if he sounded calm, again, Micah might assume he was lying. 

Apparently, he'd taken too long to answer. "Is that a yes? You hate me, right? 'Cause I'm an asshole?" Micah was slowly rising to his feet. "No! No, I don't hate you, you're not an asshole. M-Micah, please..." Micah seemed to ignore him. "You act like I'm fucking terrible for correcting you. Not my fault you're so god damn incompetent that I have to do these things just to get you to function!" A hand was on his wrist. Fynn instinctively yanked away, shrinking in on himself. "M-My fault..?" Was all he managed to choke out, the grip on his wrist tight and painful. "Yeah, your fucking fault. Maybe get that through your head." Fynn nodded quickly, holding back tears. "R-Right..." Micah finally let go, sighing and sitting down. "Good. Hopefully, you finally get it."

Fynn was relieved he'd managed to de-escalate the situation by being compliant and just the right mix of calm and submissive. He got to eating right away. They both sat in silence, the only noises being chewing and the clanking of utensils against the plates. He hated that he was never good enough for what Micah wanted. He knew, objectively, he was at fault for making Micah angry, but that didn't make it hurt any less. 

It took a while for both of them to finish their food. Fynn cleaned up. Neither of them spoke. Finally, when Fynn was finished cleaning, he was about to go and relax. He was interrupted by Micah. "Go upstairs, get on the bed." Fynn didn't argue. He went quickly up the stairs, starting to strip, quickly, but more frantic than excited. He lay on his back in bed, waiting. His body gave nervous tremors, but he didn't move. After five minutes or so, Micah was coming up the stairs. Fynn thought he heard something else, too. Metal. He inhaled shakily, looking at the doorway. The room was dimly lit, lamp light casting weak light. Micah entered. Fynn noticed Micah was holding handcuffs. Fynn sighed and flipped to lay on his stomach, hands behind his back. "Good boy." Micah murmured. Fynn didn't smile.

Fynn let his hands be bound together. This was something Micah hadn't done before, but Fynn really didn't want to argue, no matter how much the idea of not being able to use his hands scared him. Fynn winced as they closed tight and cold on his wrists, pinching his skin. "Could you, uh, loosen the handcuffs a bit? They're hurting." Micah sighed. "They're fine, Fynn. Get on your back." Fynn did, his wrists pinching again. He let out a strained little 'ouch' and rounded his eyes. "The handcuffs hurt," Fynn said again. Micah gave him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. Fynn watched as Micah stepped back from the bed, getting naked. Micah got on top of Fynn, holding him down by the shoulders. "Ready?" Micah asked. Fynn nodded, not meeting Micah's gaze. Micah leaned in and started kissing Fynn's neck, spreading the smaller boys legs farther apart. Fynn tried to move his arms and whimpered at the pain. This wasn't going to be fun.

Micah started getting more excited and frantic, digging his fingers into Fynn's hips hard enough to bruise, guiding his hips forward and lifting Fynn's to meet his. Fynn hesitantly tried to move away, sliding off a few centimeters before Micah yanked him back forward, kissing his thighs as he entered him. Fynn bit his lip to hold back a cry at the lack of preparation. His eyes teared up, lip stinging from the pressure he was applying. Fynn finally cried out when Micah was all the way in. Fynn kicked his legs softly, incessantly pulling at the handcuffs no matter how much it hurt to do so. "You like it?" Micah asked. Fynn was planning to say no, but his body betrayed him and he quickly nodded. "Y-Yes... Mmm..." Micah grinned, moving his hips faster. "Good." 

Anxiety built in Fynn's chest. Why couldn't he just enjoy it? Micah wasn't even being bad to him. His mind flashed back to when Micah broke his nose. Fynn felt worse immediately. Maybe it wasn't the case of the sex, but the case of how Micah treated him otherwise. But he remembered that those incidents had mostly been his fault because he'd overstepped. "Fynn, look at me." Fynn had been spacing out. His gaze snapped up to meet Micah's. Micah was going at an almost relentless pace now. Fynn gasped out with each thrust, voice rising in pitch, tears pooling on his neck. "M-M-Micah..!" Fynn strained out, voice falling in a sob. "S-Slow down, slow down..!" Micah buried his face in Fynns shoulder, keeping up his movement. "Almost there, fuck yeah... Feel so good." 

At this point, Fynn's wrists were probably bruised or bleeding from all the involuntary pulls at the tight metal handcuffs he'd been doing. Fynn started moaning again, trembling legs wrapped around Micah's waist, toes curling. Fynn curled his fingers into the bedsheet, sobbing. Micah was big and he'd went in dry and everything. It hurt so much.

The smell of sweat and the sound of flesh slamming on flesh filled the room, the gaps in sound filled up by sobs and breathing. Fynn came first, half moaning, half crying as he released on his stomach. Micah came twenty seconds later. Fynn almost threw up. It felt horrible. He felt bruised. Micah stayed on top of Fynn, inside him, for quite some time, trying to get his energy back. Fynn never stopped crying. 

Micah left him bound in bed while he went to take a shower. Now away from the pain of earlier, he realized how much his wrists hurt. They stung so much and the skin was raw, even torn in a few places. As expected, it was very bruised. Fynn tried not to move as he lay there. Micah came back after his shower, smiling and kissing Fynn's shoulder and the nape of his neck as he took the handcuffs off. Fynn shivered at more skin-on-skin contact, squeezing a few more tears out of his eyes. "You did good." Micah praised. Fynn didn't like the praise this time. "Get yourself cleaned up, yeah?" Fynn nodded. Micah left the room. Fynn took a shower.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments keep a writer happy
> 
> As promised, I released a chapter quicker this time! Hope y' all continue to enjoy this fucked up story I write
> 
> Five chapters left and then we're onto the next book!

(Physical Abuse)

A day out in the town was supposed to be fun. Well, for most couples it was. Fynn wore long sleeves today. He didn't want anyone to see his freshly bruised wrists from last night. He didn't want any looks or questions. He stayed clinging at Micah's side as they made their way down the street, busy with people. With summer here, markets and festivals tended to be put up. This was the first one of the summer. Fynn couldn't say he was as excited as he would have been to maybe even go with Gale. He missed her a lot. He would've probably even enjoyed it more going by himself, but standing here, next to Micah, was a whole other story. He thought he should enjoy it, but he almost couldn't make himself. He let his gaze trail along all the stands and shops, some selling food, others selling objects, blankets, wood sculptures, soaps. Anything you could think of, really.

Fynn knew Micah wasn't in a bad mood today, so he may be able to get away with visiting a few of the shops. Fynn pulled off Micah slightly, then quickly felt a hand grab him. He looked wide-eyed up at Micah. "Where are you going?" He asked. Fynn held his breath, heart pumping. "I wanted to look at the knitted stuff." Micah looked over the shop a few times before nodding, pulling Fynn close again, and walking into the tent building that held the knitted items. Micah slowly examined a few items, Fynn taking interest in the things too. He wasn't sure if he should ask to buy something. Before he had much more time to think, Micah was pulling down a tightly knitted blue sweater. "This'd look cute on you, don't you think?" Fynn didn't hesitate. "Yeah! Should I try it on?" Micah smiled, seemingly satisfied at the quick answer. "Sure, put it on over your shirt." He handed the item to the smaller male who, in turn, started pulling it over his head. It felt comfortable on his body when it was fully on. Micah looked approving. "Huh, yeah, fits your body type perfectly." Fynn noticed the full body mirror next to him and turned to it, examining himself at multiple angles. Then a woman approached from behind. "Are you two finding everything okay?" It must be one of the people who made these. She definitely looked the stereotypical type, old, rosy, bright. Almost defensively, Micah grabbed Fynn and pulled him close again. "Yeah, my boyfriend here likes this sweater. How much is it?" The woman quickly looked up to the price on the metal bar holding them. "$30, sir." Micah squeezed his shoulder tighter. Fynn looked down, shoulders tensing. "Huh, alright, sounds good then." The woman cast a concerned look over at Fynn but didn't actually say anything before she walked away. Fynn didn't notice her look.

"That's a pretty good price, huh?" Fynn nodded. "Mhm. Can I buy it?" Micah nodded, starting to take the sweater off Fynn. They quickly bought it and left the store.

"Can you try not to act so nervous too? You're attracting unwanted attention." Fynn carefully looked up at Micah. "Ah, yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to look nervous." A gentle kiss on his forehead. "I know. Just making sure." Fynn actively kept his head up from that point on, holding his posture more calmly than tense. It was actually making him more stressed to be so conscious of how he was portraying himself, but it made him happy if it made Micah happy. They stopped at a number of other shops, not actually buying anything. Micah still kept Fynn as close as possible though. Fynn was sweating underneath his long sleeve shirt, but he also knew he couldn't roll up the sleeves. Aside from his own worry of being caught, he was sure Micah wouldn't appreciate him doing something like that either.

Real jealousy arose when they passed a flower stand. The man selling them seemed to notice him and Micah. He carefully held out a bundle of flowers, roses, daisies, sunflowers, all perfectly put together. "You two look like you could use some flowers." He spoke cheerfully. Fynn felt a surge of something that wasn't anxiety this time. He felt happy being offered something as important as flowers. Micah let Fynn take the flowers. Fynn gave a bright and thankful smile to the man who'd handed him the flowers. For a moment, his sleeves slipped back and revealed dark bruises. The man stared, looked quickly at Fynn, Micah, and then pulled back. "Good luck!" The sentence sounded cheery but Fynn felt like something of that was directed towards him. Did the man feel bad? Pity him maybe? It didn't matter. Micah was almost aggressively pulling Fynn along now, headed out of the park. Once they were out of the view of the crowds, Micah snatched the flowers from Fynn's hand. Fynn widened his eyes, gasping as he reached out. "Micah, please, please don't destroy the flowers. We got them for free." Micah looked infuriated. "Free flowers! From a guy who was obviously trying to flirt. Give me one good fucking reason to keep these. Keeping them would just be a sign of you not loving me. Or what, do you not love me?" Fynn pulled his hand away from the flowers as if burned. Without a second thought, Micah threw the bundle of flowers to the ground and stepped straight on a rose, grounding his foot into it. Fynn almost cried. Why was Micah being so unfair? Was it really because he loved him? Was it normal to be  _this_ jealous? Maybe it was. Maybe he was just overreacting. They were just flowers after all. Despite that, Fynn reached down and grabbed an undamaged sunflower. "T-These flowers don't mean love. Can I at least keep this one?" After a few seconds of a scornful stare, Micah sighed. "Fine, fucking keep it. Guess you like strangers on the street more than me now." Fynn felt horrible.

Fynn clutched the sunflower close to his chest as they drove home. Micah was angry, and Fynn was scared. Maybe he should just drop the sunflower. Somehow, he'd already grown attached to it. Micah would never have bought him flowers, and this stranger, out of the kindness of his heart, had offered such a thing to him. When they were walking up to the house, Micah looked over at Fynn again. "Put the fucking flower down, Fynn. You don't need it." Fynn shook his head. That was a mistake. Micah reached out a hand quickly. Fynn thought he was going to be hit for a second, so he flinched back. What actually happened was Micah snatched the sunflower and threw it before grabbing Fynn by the arm and dragging him inside. Now though, Fynn was expecting some sort of physical punishment. He probably deserved it. He shouldn't have kept it.

Micah first shoved Fynn against the kitchen counter once they'd reached that room. Fynn clenched his stomach in anticipation, luckily not losing his breath as it hit the side of his stomach. "Micah, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have kept the flower. I love you, please Micah, I love-" He was grabbed by the arm again and thrown against the fridge this time. "I don't want to hear it! I told you I didn't like the god damn flowers and you still kept it!" Fynn groaned as he made contact with the cold material. Once Fynn was on the ground, he received a hard kick to his thigh. Instinctively, Fynn curled up into a fetal position to protect his organs. The kick was going to be hard enough to bruise though. It drew a sharp yelp out of him. He scrambled with his hands and grabbed steady on Micah's ankle, trying to stop him. The other leg simply came in and kicked him in the jaw. Fynn heard a pop. It didn't break, but it hurt like hell. He was on the verge of starting to scream, but he didn't want the cops to show up again. He settled for a loud whimper, having to hold himself back. Micah shook Fynn's hands off his ankle. He leaned down and grabbed the collar of Fynn's shirt again, pulling him up. A quick hook to his jaw made the pain that was there even worse. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He couldn't stop his hands scrambling up again to grab Micah's wrist. They strained against each other. Fynn's hands shook as he tried to hold back Micah's fist. "I love you!" Fynn yelled out. He wasn't sure how true that was, but he wanted to do something, everything to make this stop. "No, you fucking, _don't!_ " The last word was enunciated by Micah escaping Fynn's pushing. "You're a liar!" Fynn's calf was kicked this time, making him fall. He fell to his knees. His hair was grabbed in a bunch, almost feeling like it was about to be ripped out. This time, Fynn screamed. He couldn't help it. "Shut the fuck up! You want the cops called again, huh?!" Fynn felt his hair pulled harder. "Stop! Please, Micah, I'm so sorry!" In a second, Micah threw Fynn to the ground, giving him a terrifying look. "Control yourself." Was all Micah said before he went upstairs.

Fynn didn't get up from the ground. He lay there, tears falling down his cheeks. He massaged his jaw, which still burned. It felt a little out of place. He wanted to put it back into place since it just seemed slightly dislocated, but he was scared to. He didn't want to fuck it up even worse than it already was. When Fynn finally got up from the floor, he headed up to where Micah had gone. He found Micah laying in bed, illuminated only by the blue light on his phone. "What do you want now?" Micah growled when he heard the floorboard creak. "I... I just wanted to apologize." He wanted to apologize. What for? Keeping the flower? Screaming? Trying to stop a beating? He didn't know. Micah said nothing so Fynn crawled into bed, moving to cuddle with Micah. Sighing softly, Micah put down his phone and took Fynn in his arms, pulling him flush against his chest. "It's okay. Your jaw alright?" Fynn shrugged. "I think it dislocated, but that's it." Micah hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of Fynn's head, into his slate blue hair. He brushed a tan hand over Fynn's pale cheeks, trailing down to the jaw and feeling along it. "If it doesn't fix itself by the morning I'll move it back." He sounded a little annoyed, but not enough to cause concern.

Neither of them really fell asleep, just trailing soft touches along each other's arms and faces, humming softly. Fynn was feeling better now. Much better than he had half an hour ago. His jaw still hurt, but the pain was dulling. "Tired yet?" Micah murmured. Fynn nodded slowly. "A bit." Micah yawned. "Me too." He pulled the smaller male closer, continuing to kiss his head. "You won't make me jealous again, will you?" Fynn frowned, anxiety spiking, but he shook his head. "No, I won't. I love you, and you only. I don't want to make you feel jealous..." Micah gave one more kiss. "Night Fynn." Fynn almost didn't respond. After a few seconds, he said, "Goodnight Micah." He fell asleep in those arms that were so willing to hurt and destroy, and so willing to be tender and caring. His sleep was plagued by nightmares. He didn't sleep steady, but it was okay.


	16. Chapter 16

Fynn's jaw ached worse than it had when he went to sleep. Micah was gone again too. Fynn pushed himself up from bed, wincing at the headache that pulsed in the back of his head. His side hurt too. Slowly, he lifted his light gray shirt and peered down at his waist. A faint yet long bruise cut just below his rib. He frowned, tracing his fingers over it. It was probably from when he got shoved into the counter yesterday. He sighed and let his shirt fall back down, fully pushing himself to his feet. Walking downstairs, everything was quiet. Was Micah completely out of the house? Fynn almost hoped so. He reached up and massaged his jaw again, wincing at the pain that shot up his skull when he massaged it. It wasn't broken at least, but the dislocation had definitely been left for too long.

Fynn headed over to the front room window, looking out through the glass. The car was gone, too. Fynn half smiled to himself. He didn't have to worry today. He made his way for the front door and cracked it open, greeted by nice warm air. He relished in it for a second before fully opening the door and stepping out onto the stone porch in bare feet. He shut the door behind him. He ended up sitting on the yard's grass, legs crossed as he looked up at the blue sky. A few feet to his side, he saw yesterday's sunflower, wilted but still bright. He was transfixed for a second before crawling over to it and picking it up. He held it in his palms, shaking slightly. He remembered Micah taking it and yelling at him for even having it before taking him inside and... Correcting him. Fynn's hands squeezed around the sunflower, shoulders shaking harder, throat closing up. He felt the thick green stem bend under his thin fingers. Fynn put the flower down in front of him before burying his face in his hands, breathing in shakily and then exhaling, the end of the exhale cut off by a strained cry. He didn't deserve to be crying right now. He shouldn't have taken that flower in the first place. Micah was just trying to show him his place. What was his place anyway? No person should be below another, right? Maybe.

He threw the flower farther away from him and then lay down in the grass, crossing his arms over his chest and continuing to stare up while he calmed down. He looked over his arms and wrists absently. Pale bruises shaded multiple spots on them. He felt sick seeing them there. Why couldn't he just be good and obedient like Micah wanted him to? Why was everything he did somehow wrong? Why did even small things earn him a beating? It hurt. It hurts so much to have someone you love and someone who loves you purposely hurt you. Fynn didn't want to have a breakdown. Micah could come home anytime and he wouldn't appreciate Fynn crying. Looking up slightly, he saw a young kid holding her mother's hand staring at him, eyes wide. She spoke something quietly to her dad. The dad looked, narrowed his eyes, and then quickly pulled her along, telling her to just, "Ignore it." Fynn felt worse immediately. He put his hands up his shirt and felt along his ribs. He could feel each through his skin easily. It wasn't unhealthily skinny by any means, but he couldn't help but think about how Micah had told him he should lose weight. He turned to lay on his side as he pulled his hands out from under his shirt, instead letting them lay in front of him, hands absently digging up grass and dirt. The sun beat down on his skin, making him sweat. It was a nice day, but the heat was definitely starting to get to him.

How long had he been laying out here? He could hear the street's activity building up over time, more cars passing through, more families walking together or playing in their yards. He knew he kept getting looks. A grown adult laying in the grass, shaking and bruised wasn't a usual sight. And yet still, no one actually spoke to him.

Fynn slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position, running a hand through his hair and sighing. He looked across the street and saw a car he'd never seen before pull into that driveway, and seconds later, a man he hadn't seen stepped out, carrying two large bags over his shoulders. Was a new neighbor moving in?

Fynn was snapped out of his musing as he heard another car driving up the road and looked over, finally seeing Micah's car come up. Fynn quickly sat up, wiping his tears and fixing his composure. Micah stepped out of the vehicle, two full grocery bags in each hand, making four in total. His eyes met with Fynn's and he smiled. Not menacingly. "Hey, good morning sweetheart." Micah greeted, keeping his eyes on Fynn as he headed up to the front door of the house. Fynn got to his feet, quickly following Micah, just a step behind him. "Oh, good morning. I uh... I'm sorry I wasn't awake to come grocery shopping with you." Micah shrugged, opening the door. "It's no problem, it wasn't a lot." It's no problem. Fynn frowned, rubbing his palms together before closing the door.

As Micah was putting down the groceries, Fynn thought back to that new car pulling in. "I think we have a new neighbor, Micah. I saw him pulling in across the street just before you got here." Looking up from one of the grocery bags, Micah tipped his head. "Oh yeah? Huh, maybe we should greet him, y' know. Give off a good impression." Fynn hummed in agreement, moving in to help with groceries. "We could go tomorrow maybe," Fynn suggested, looking for any trace of approval in Micah's expression. "Sure, he probably needs a day to get settled in anyways."

As Fynn was helping put away the last of the groceries he felt pain shoot up his jaw again, wincing and grabbing it. Micah looked up at the hiss Fynn made and recognition formed. "Ah shit, jaw didn't get any better huh? C'mere." Fynn did. His hands were shaking though. Micah rubbed a thumb against the jaw again before seemingly finding the problem area. "Alright, stand still. It'll get worse if you move." Fynn locked up his muscles, preparing for pain. Micah put one hand on the less injured side and then in a quick harsh movement, pushed the jaw back into place. Fynn bit his tongue and physically restrained himself from screaming. "Fuck.." Fynn swore under his breath, rubbing at the bone. "Better?" Micah asked. Fynn shrugged, unsure. "I guess... It should uh, probably feel better later though. I'll let you know."

The day passed.

It was about mid-day when they actually went over. Fynn had woken up early and made a small plate of cookies as a nice offering to their new neighbor. Micah almost seemed upset that Fynn had done that for another person and Fynn had been scared he was going to get hit, or the meeting was going to be called off, or both, but he was lucky. Micah just gave him a look, took the plate of cookies in his own hand and pulled Fynn along, only letting go when they reached the side of the road where they'd have to cross. "I'm sorry Micah, I didn't know you'd be upset." Fynn apologized, rubbing his wrist, a little sore from being pulled so harshly. Micah didn't even look back, just kept across the street. Fynn rubbed his lips together with his head down, slowly let out a breath, and then lifted his head and quickly followed Micah across.

The moment they were at the front door Micah seemed to change completely, all smiles and happy composure. Fynn fixed himself too, well, as much as he could. Micah knocked on the door and waited, cookies held in one hand. After about twenty seconds, a man, just slightly shorter than Micah, answered the door. His hair was light brown and shaved short on both sides, with the longer top part being almost excessively curly and dyed pale pink. His stance and expression showed that he was probably a pretty happy person. He wore a gray cotton shawl and black leggings. Definitely the out-there type. He had tan skin but not quite as tanned as Micah's, and beautiful gray eyes that flickered across the two people standing on his front porch. "Hey." Micah started, reaching out a hand to shake. The stranger took Micah's hand and shook it, smiling. "We're your neighbors, just across the street." Micah pointed to their house. The man peered out the door slightly to get a look at the house, nodding. "Uh, thought we should come to introduce ourselves. My boyfriend here saw you moved in just yesterday." Fynn looked up, anxiety swelling in his chest as he waved. "Oh, um, hi, I'm Fynn." The man smiled wider upon looking at the shorter one. He also reached out to shake hands. Fynn accepted the offer, trying to fix his composure as to seem less nervous. "Yup. Sorry about him being so nervous, anxiety y' know? I'm Micah by the way." The man let out a short breath through his nose. "Of course, we all get nervous every now and again. I'm Mason."

There were a few beats of awkward silence until Fynn remembered the cookies. "Oh! I baked cookies for you. Uh--" Micah interrupted quickly. "Yeah, he helped." Mason narrowed his eyes slightly, tipping his head. "Okay... Would you two like to step in for a minute? Don't want to waste all the heat." Micah nodded. "Oh, thanks, for sure." Oh god, this was such an awkward interaction. Fynn was under the impression that Micah was probably good at talking to people but he didn't really seem like he was faring well in making the conversation not awkward. Fynn quickly followed after Micah as he walked inside.

Throughout the entire interaction, Fynn tried being as nice as possible, wanting to make a good impression, wanting to seem like he wasn't stuck with a man who would kill him if he tried to leave him. Mason seemed to buy the cheery neighbor and loving boyfriend act for the most part, but Fynn could feel Micah getting tense, getting angry. Fynn didn't want to show that he was scared of Micah, but he also knew Micah was angry because of how nice he was being. Mason was a sweet guy but he didn't really seem to read through the fear that Fynn displayed every time Micah grabbed his arm or pulled him close, showing that he possessed him. Micah seemed to be reaching that tipping point, fingers curled tight into Fynn's upper arm, holding him so close it was almost suffocating. Fynn had to act normal. He just had to act normal. Nothing was wrong.

"I think we should get going. It was really nice meeting you, Mason." Micah finally strained out, trying to keep as impossibly level as he could. Mason smiled wide. "It was really nice meeting the both of you too! Thanks for inviting me into the neighborhood so nicely." Oh god, his smile was amazing. The kind that you'd look at and it just radiated joy, something you couldn't help but find contagious. Fynn was too scared to smile like that so he just offered back a small smile. "It was nice meeting you too. Uh, hopefully we can talk again." Fynn restrained from flinching as Micah's fingers tightened again.

It was still pretty busy out today so Micah held back. Didn't show aggression in the public eye. Fynn knew he must've done wrong. He shouldn't have acted so nice. Micah was going to think he liked the new neighbor more than him. Fynn didn't, he really didn't. "Fynn, what the fuck was all that?" Fynn's mind buzzed for excuses immediately. "I.. I wanted him to think we were a good couple! I-I mean we are, we are a good couple b-but--!"

Crack.

Blood.

Static.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got... A new mans! I wonder what'll happen


	17. Chapter 17

TW: Vomit, concussions, implied non-con, body shaming/eating disorders

Fynn woke up, but just barely. He cracked his eyes open and he was instantly greeted with a pounding headache. He winced and moved his hands up, rubbing his knuckles into his temples, shaking hard from the pain. Only then did Micah wake, arms wrapping around Fynn's waist. Fynn flinched, eyes widening, which only made the pain of his headache worse. Micah had probably been about to say good morning or something but stopped short when Fynn hissed and held his head. 

"Oh." Micah let his arms release, sitting up and looking down at Fynn. 

"Headache?" He asked.

Fynn nodded. "Mmm..." He had a horrible headache and he felt so dizzy, but why couldn't he remember why? Thinking back, the last thing he remembered was leaving the neighbors house, and nothing during or before that time would give him this much pain. 

"Aw baby, need painkillers?" Fynn was going to nod, but he concluded it would hurt too much. So instead he very faintly lifted his hands and gave the 'ok' symbol. Then all of a sudden, Fynn felt horribly sick. He felt bile rising in his throat before he could help it. He just managed to lean over the bed when nothing but stomach acid forced past his lips. Micah hadn't even gone yet so he was witness to everything. Fynn was left panting. He felt so exhausted. 

"Shit." Fynn heard Micah hiss under his breath. Fynn wanted to ask why, but he was just so tired. 

"Uh yeah, I'll be right back." Then Micah was gone. Fynn lay back down in bed, eyelids heavy, heart pounding in his chest. 

He didn't even know he fell asleep until he woke much later, blurry vision focusing on the painkillers and water on the desk beside the bed. Fynn couldn't sit up. Everything hurt. Micah wasn't back in bed so Fynn just kept laying there. He didn't understand what was going on or why. He just knew he was dizzy, sick, tired, and couldn't remember a single thing after leaving Mason's house. He hadn't drunk anything, he'd be surprised if he had, so it wasn't that. The thinking hurt his head. After what could've been minutes or hours, Micah walked into the room, meeting Fynn's now open eyes. 

"Can't take the pills, huh?" Fynn frowned. Micah didn't look guilty but he looked upset about something. About what? 

"Think you can sit up?" 

Fynn kept staring, before opening his dry lips and letting out a hoarse, "No." Then Micah looked a little annoyed. 

"Seriously? Come on, it's not that hard." He was raising his voice, not angrily, but it made Fynn's headache worse. 

Fynn finally struggled into a sitting position, stomach lurching, head spinning. Micah carefully opened Fynn's jaw and put in the two red pills before tipping the water into Fynn's dry mouth. He managed to swallow, squeezing his eyes shut as the tiniest action had his headache pounding in his skull again.

So a week passed. Fynn got better but he was still sick. He was still dizzy whenever he stood up and sensitive to Micah's yelling, the loud noises giving him terrible headaches. Micah never apologized for it. Fynn guessed he understood. Micah wasn't at fault. Fynn always did something wrong. Always, always, always. 

Fynn was at least grateful Micah let him lay down more often so his head trauma wouldn't get too bad, at least not to a debilitating point. Fynn didn't bother fighting this time when Micah pressed him stomach down into the bed. He was so tired and his head spun with each move of Micah's hips. Micah didn't care about the lack of reaction Fynn offered, just took what he wanted. He was crying, but it didn't feel like he should be. He was shaking, but he didn't feel scared. He felt nothing. Fynn didn't finish even as Micah did, leaving soon after gently kissing Fynn on the nape of his neck.

Fynn just closed his eyes again with the intent to fall asleep. He found he just couldn't sleep. And then everything came crashing down. Fynn dug his fingers into the heavy blanket under his body, legs curling up against his bare chest, gasping as he tried to take control of his crying. His chest burned with all the emotions he felt all at once, fear, anger, shock. It wasn't fair. Why didn't Micah care?

No no... No Micah cared, he did. He had to. Fynn was sure of it. It was his own fault. He was wrong. It was what was wrong with him. Crying hurt his head so much, too. His head throbbed with the pain of the concussion but he just couldn't get a hold of his crying. After a good fifteen minutes, he was just left shaking, staring into the corner of the room, eyes heavy and tired but unable to bring him to sleep.

When Fynn headed downstairs after getting clothed, each step sickeningly dizzy and painful, he saw Micah gone again. Probably out with his friends. At least Micah never brought them over again after that once. 

Fynn was so hungry. Micah often insisted he shouldn't eat if he didn't at least help make it, so he really only got one meal in per day, and even worse than that every time Micah touched him he felt hands exploring his ribs, hipbones, and collarbones, humming little words and encouragements about losing more weight. 

Fynn stopped in front of the fridge, trying to blink away the blurriness. Should he eat anyways? He knew Micah wouldn't be mad if he did but... Looking down at his flat stomach and shaking hands, he thought it would do some good to eat. 

He pulled out the first thing he found, a yogurt cup, and peeled away the lid. He stared for what seemed like an eternity, just trying to decide what to do. Eventually, he just set it aside on the counter and went back upstairs. He needed to rest. Fynn only woke back up when Micah joined him in bed again. 

"Weren't hungry?" Micah murmured against Fynn's neck, hot breath touching. 

"No." Fynn lied, not looking back. 

"Mm." He felt Micah smile. Hands were on his hands first, then slowly guided them up to his ribs. 

"Feel that? It's nice, isn't it? Doesn't it make you feel so much better? Not filling yourself up with instant food all the time." Fynn didn't respond so Micah continued, guiding the smaller mans hands to his stomach. 

"Eating better makes you look healthier too. A flatter stomach makes you look so much prettier." 

Fynn furrowed his brows. "Micah, stop." 

Micah paused. "Why?" He asked, thumb rubbing on the back of Fynn's hand. 

"I don't want to hear about my body. Just... Please, stop talking about it." 

Micah released slowly, rolling so he wasn't pressed against Fynn anymore. 

"Alright, fine. I was just trying to be nice. You never like my compliments. Why is that?" Fynn settled on not responding, exhaling through his nose. 

"Shouldn't your head be better by now, too? It's been a week, right?" Fynn still didn't want to respond. He knew that these things could take months to heal, but it wasn't smart to correct him. Micah sat up. 

"You're a fucking brat. Why can't you just talk to me, huh? What's your problem?" Fynn flinched when he thought he saw a hand raised to hit him. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered hands, clutching his chest. A hit never came. 

"Yeah, you better be fucking sorry." Fynn rolled onto his side and looked up at Micah who was sitting above him, staring down on him. 

And for the second time that day, Micah was on top of him, and Fynn just had to lay there and take it.

No bruises. Fynn pulled on clothes and stumbled outside. He just needed to be away from Micah. Just for a minute. He sat on the porch, head in his hands. 

When he looked up, he saw Mason across the street, looking at him, almost looking like he was debating whether he should go over or not. He startled when he noticed Fynn looking at him too. Looking both ways across the street, Mason started across, walking up Fynn's lawn, and then up to sit beside him. For a good minute, neither of them spoke, just sat there close together. Fynn was trying hard not to cry at this point. Every wall came crashing down when Mason put a hand on his shoulder. Fynn leaned into the touch and just cried, held on tight to the other man's shirt as he moved closer. They ended up hugging and Fynn couldn't be more happy that Micah didn't come outside. Fynn would've been killed if Micah saw this. When Fynn finally calmed down and the hug separated, Mason tried to meet Fynn's eyes, obviously concerned. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, watching as Fynn wiped tears. 

"Just had a bad day..." It was a terrible lie but Mason seemed to buy it. 

"I'm sorry that happened. I'm sure tomorrow will be better though!" He tried to sound cheery. Fynn understood the sentiment, appreciated it, but he knew it wouldn't be. Messing up and getting hit, or being forced into sex were daily occurrences now. Despite that, Fynn smiled as he looked up at Mason. 

"Yeah, maybe you're right." His voice shook hard, but he sounded almost hopeful. 

"Thanks for uh... Coming over here, but I should probably go back inside." Mason nodded like he understood. He didn't. 

"You're always welcome to come talk to me, I'm not busy very often. I hope you feel better." Mason left back to his own house soon after.

Fynn went back inside, heard the shower running. He still had time to be alone. Good.


End file.
